Zero No Matsubokkuri
by Incepihyike
Summary: I'm Elliot Glith, A fan of things Tokusatsu-Primarily Kamen Rider-But i like others, and one day after completing my Lockseed collection i'm dragged into a world beyond my understanding
1. Summon! The Rider of the Zero! ?

-A Few weeks back-

I sit at my computer watching the most recent episode of Kamen Rider Drive, I'm Elliot Glith, A fan of things Tokusatsu-Primarily Kamen Rider-But i like others, i lean back as the episode ends, and glance towards the shelf to my left, admiring my Sengoku Driver and several Lockseeds, well, all of the Sengoku Lockseeds, well all except 1; i never really liked the Genesis Lockseeds, i brush chip crumbs off my Orange jacket, blue shirt and jeans, to match Gaim, my favorite Kamen Rider Series', flagship colors

*Ding-Dong* I open my door to be met with the package delivery woman

"Here's your package Ell" the delivery woman hands me a small box

"Thanks Cass" Her name's Cassie, i order so much stuff from overseas and as luck would have it, it seems to be the same person each time

"No problem, so how're you hanging in there?"

"Fine, i'm fine"

"I thought your Uncle was looking after you, since your parents... well"

"He understood i felt more comfortable here than at his place" Cass feels like someone i can talk to easily, i have a phobia of talking to other people in crowded areas; I'll even get locked up if i'm surrounded by too many of my own friends, well if it's a small response i can muster it, mostly because i'm rather scared of saying something that'll make people hate me, she feels like the big sister i never had

"Ahh i see, well these packages won't deliver themselves, later"

"Bye Cass" I open the box and find the missing piece to my collection and my favorite lockseed...

i press the button on it...

MATSUBOKKURI!(PINECONE!)

* * *

-Today-

"Alright, lets go through this one more time"

I take the Pinecone designed Lock, i whirl it on my finger and then clench it, with my thumb i press the switch on its side

MATSUBOKKURI!

i only recently got my hands on my main one, a DX Matsubokkuri, Lifting up my arm, I Throw it down and forward in a long arc, slamming the lock to my driver and push down

LOCK ON!

"HENSHIN!" i pull up from the handle of the knife, following through, i throw my arm pointing to the sky

SOIYA~ MATSUBOKKURI ARMS!

ICHIGEKI, IN THE SHADOWS!

To my surprise something happened, a portal opened...

Just not one like a Helhiem Crack, which is a sky zipper, it was a green runic circle that reminded me of Wizard when he'd use Hurricane Style...

i shouldn't.

i really shouldn't.

but it's so...

so shiny and bright...

"Maybe, just a touch" i snatch my Modified Fourze Kaban, redesigned to hold all my lockseeds, strap it to my back and the moment my finger grazes the green light i'm pulled forward, i then feel the sense of air...

and falling...

***THUD!***

I open my eyes, formerly closed in fear to find myself in a rather pretty place, a radiant blue sky and pastel green trees. i next noticed that i was surrounded by people around my own age, 17 or so, maybe younger or older, they're dressed in matching uniforms with white shirts, black pants-skirts for the ladies of course-and cloaks, But what i noticed most of all was a petite girl with long pink hair and matching eyes, which were lit with fury, in front of me and with her hands tightened and at her side, she speaks to me

"Who. Are. You?!" she commands of me, i freeze from the sheer amount of people

"Answer me now, commoner!" the stomps

Yeah, that's it, yell at me, that'll totally make me speak...

Her face becomes that of horror as she reaches some kind of revelation, the uniformed teens, i assume students of some kind, take delight in her horror and laugh

"How Typical, Louise the Zero!"

"HAHAHA~! That's ANOTHER failure!"

"And it looks all greasy!" i near retort to that before, 'Louise the Zero', interrupts me

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" she huffs angrily "I-I can-"

"Enough everyone... settle down" an important looking old man approaches us "Miss Valliere, this is what the ritual has provided to you as a familiar, it is final and it is absolute" the man says with much dignity and poise, a small mouse in his hand squeaks in agreement

"B-But, i... fine" at first protesting, then compliant after a stern look, she turns to me and kneels, so we're face to face, hers flushed red "Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessing to this being and recognize him as my familiar" she leans forward and Kisses me...

My First kiss...

She immediately backs away and crosses her arms

"Consider yourself honored that i wasted my first kiss on you" Waste? if she's going to be like that...

"Feeling's Mutual!" i grumble, she gives me a deathly glare, however i'm quickly distracted by my hand burning, i look to my left hand and see that strange markings appear on the back of my hand, a man in a brown rope with glasses takes a sketch of my 'rune' as he called it and said something about it, but i was focused on the fact that my HAND WAS JUST BURNT IN THIN AIR AFTER BEING KISSED BY A KINDA CUTE GIRL WITH IMPOSSIBLE HAIR COLOR!

"Hey there" a sultry voice snaps me out of my trance, a busty red-head with tanned skin, to a point where i wondered if she was black or not, gives me a hungry look "Oh, i feel so bad for you poor thing, being stuck with a Zero like Louise" she says with faux-pas concern

"ZERBST, get away from my Familiar!" she swats at the red-head, 'Zerbst', but she flies away next to a blue haired girl, the redhead winking at me before she leaves view, she then turns and points at me "You, follow me!" she storms off, leaving me to follow her...

After being led up a spiral staircase, in a stone tower we reach a room, Louise's apparently by the girly tapestry and furnishings...

I'd say i feel awkward since this is my first time being in a girl's room, but, this feels more like a renaissance fair to be honest

"This is the absolute worst!" she sits down at a small wooden table and sighs "I was supposed to summon a magnificent familiar to prove i'm NOT a zero, Instead I get trash!" She says like I'm not in the room, now that i'm in a more comfortable position, i feel like venting

"You SOUND like a zero!" i retort she looks at me with more rage than earlier "ZERO personality, ZERO charm, and ZERO tact!"

"How DARE You talk to your master like that!" She stands...

Master?! who does she think she is?!

"Excuse me~, i figured since we're both HUMAN you'd be nicer, but i suppose i was wrong! the stone of this tower is more pleasant than you are!" i notice her eyes water, I'd feel more forgiving but since she's been a brat to me this entire time, i really don't feel like bothering

"I-IF you hate me so much... then... then... THEN GET OUT!" taking the invitation i leave, her room and the tower

* * *

After wondering for a while, i reach the courtyard from this morning, sitting on the grass lean my back against the outside of the tower and look up to the stars, now that i finally have a moment to rest, i do what i do best, self-reflect

"...i wonder, was i too harsh? is she just as confused as i was?" i recall seeing various creatures with the other students all ranging from Giant moles to Dragons, i suppose as a human i was rather subpar "Speaking of creatures" i look down at my Sengoku Driver "Hmm? that's odd, i could of sworn the lock was closeded" i go to remove the Lock Seed but the moment my hand feels the item i recognize something's different, it's metal, real metal...

"Wait a minute, does this... mean..." i close the lock

**LOCK ON!**

"Woah!" that was the regular sound, well it was, but it was MUCH higher quality and less toy-ish, i stand up

"HENSHIN!" i pull up from the handle of the knife

I throw my arm pointing to the sky, and to my surprise something happened, a portal opened...

...and it was accompanied with a Black metal Pinecone...

...i've never smiled so much in my life, the metal fauna crashes onto my shoulders and i can feel a lighter suit cover me.

**ICHIGEKI, IN THE SHADOWS!**

The helmet forms and the visor slips down, i can't discribe how glorious this feels, the pinecone armor based on a Japanese Ashigaru forms and i've become Kurokage Main Arms, Kagematsu spear and all!

The once custom blank faceplate i made for my driver now looked like Kurokage's, i notice when i henshin'd my lockseed kaban fell to the ground, i hang its handle on the lock holder on my belt, which much like the role-play toy, only holds three lockseeds, but i use the bottom two hooks for my Kaban, i walk around for a while before returning to my prior position, looking to the sky.

"Y'know, maybe things are going be better than i had imagined, i suppose i have two choices now, i can either stick with Louise... or..." i leap to my feet and pose

"Protect this world and its inhabitants! i AM a Kamen Rider now after all!" i slump back down

"Though... maybe i was i brought here to protect her..." i gasp in excitement "Just like when the Monster World's Haruto and Koyomi summoned Gaim!" i nod with affirmation, closing the Matsubokkuri Lockseed, i unhenshin, removing my Lockseed and Driver, concealing them in a custom sown large pocket inside my jacket, as i stand and turn to leave however...

"Excuse me" a polite voice calls to me, i look towards its origin to see a maid, a kinda cute girl with black hair and purple eyes "Did you cause that light earlier?" I guess my untransformation caught her attention

"No, but i saw it too"

"I see..." she gives me an inquisitive look before snapping her fingers "...You're that odd familiar everyone was talking about" i nod "Why're you out here so late? Won't your Master be upset?" i chuckle and rub the back of my head

"I think it's a little late for that... heh heh, i kinda chewed her out and she sent me away" the maid puts a hand over her mouth in shock

"You shouldn't of! Commoners shouldn't talk back to Nobles!"

"What's with that anyways?"

"You don't know? Nobles are those with magic, and those without magic are Commoners, Nobles are to be treated with the upmost respect and honor by Commoners."

"Ahh, that explains alot" It also explains why Louise was commanding me around, if its the world she's accustomed to, i suppose i can't be mad at her that much, i suppose i'll have to apologize "Well thank you for the information, uhhh..."

"My name is Siesta" the maid, 'Siesta', introduces herself

"Thank you Siesta, my name is Elliot, by the way"

Y'know Louise'll probably scold me if i'm just there all of a sudden, or worse

"Hey Siesta, are there any servants quarters i could stay at for the night?" Siesta thinks for a moment before smiling at me

"Sure, follow me." She takes me to barracks near the Kitchen, there i meet Marteau, the head chef, he seems like a nice man though it must be that fun-loving smile

"Ahh, Siesta who's your friend?" Marteau asks the maid

"He's Elliot, the Familiar of Miss Valliere"

"AH, he's what all the fuss earlier was about!" Marteau takes a moment to look me over, he notices my Kaban "What's this?"

"Sorry, it's personal goods" i wave him off, he leads me to the men's barracks which smells, interesting... i lay onto a cot and fall asleep

* * *

"W-Why" Louise sits on her bed in her pink nightgown, holding her knees to her flat chest "I can't even get my Familiar to listen to me... why?" she turns her head and looks out her window into the night sky "I-I really am a Zero, aren't?" burying her face into her legs she falls on her side and lays there curled until she passes out

* * *

I sit up with a loud yawn, i freeze for a moment but then i recall yesterday...

i'm a Kamen Rider and i'm the Familiar of Louise Va-Vali-Valiree?, Lousie Val-Something, i got up surprisingly early and having nothing better to do i help out Siesta with breakfast, sneaking a bite of what ever the Nobles don't finish...

I hear other Students talk about me, or specifically my 'Master', apparently she comes from a Magically and Politically strong family but Louise's magic fails every time she tries it, harming those around her and because of it the other students call her a 'Zero'

...So they're picking on her

Then, i WAS sent here to protect Louise after all, i'm sure of it now! in a world full of magic, someone who can't use magic-correctly-should be protected, after the first bell tolls, Louise finally comes to food hall, i walk over to her

"Good Morning... Mas-ter" it takes a bit out of me to call her master, though i'm a rather submissive person really, but that's fine; I'm cool playing second _Baron_...

heh heh heh

"_Now_ you call me Master?" Louise says with skepticism and a hint of anger, as she takes a seat i notice her eyes are red

"Master, have you been crying? What troubles you?" i kneel on the ground next to her, i heard that the seats are reserved for Nobles, She shoots me an... odd glance, a mix between more anger and thanks

"Your insolence! where'd you get the gall to speak against your Master?!" or maybe just more anger...

"I'm sorry, i'm not from this world, i didn't know my role..." Louise gives me a quizzical glance before shrugging it off, Siesta brings her food, minutes later after she finishes she speaks to me

"I accept your apology, BUT, there will be severe punishment later, is that understood?"

"Yes master" Louise stands up i do so in kind, she starts walking and i follow her out to the courtyard, a mass of students are interacting with their familiars

"Today all the second-years are spending the day with their familiars" All though she says that, when i look closer, i do see a lot of people just talking with one another, especially a blond boy and blonde girl seemingly having a dat-ait a minute wasn't he with a another girl the other night? ...meh

"Hmm, isn't that Siesta?" i whisper, she did leave part way through, is this what she was doing? she seems to be delivering a pie to the blond kid... until she trips over that Giant Mole i mentioned prior, the kid notices

"Commoner, do you know how long i waited and you toss it to the ground?!"

"But i was-" Siesta pleads getting to her feet

"Don't _you_ dare accuse my sweet Beldandi!"

***SMACK*** He slaps Siesta, causing me to clench my fists

"Guiche that was a bit much wasn't it?" the blonde asks

"But my dear Montmorency, she is Commoner don't concern yourself with the help"

"The help?!" i march over to him

"Oh, you're that Commoner Familiar, what do you want?" Well, since you asked...

"Non Non, i would like to ask your lady friend how her hair color and body shape changed from last night?" the woman becomes Irate

"Guiche..."

"W-Wait, Montmorency, i-it's not like he says!" as he flourishes with his arms a pink letter falls from his cloak, i pick it up

"Miss, is this your's?" i hand the letter to Montmo-Montmorn-Montmornety? she violently slaps Guiche and walks away, Guiche faces to me

"YOU COMMONER TRASH, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" i get nose-to-nose

"Bring it"

"Very well..." Guiche said cooling down "In an hour we shall meet in Vestri Court."

* * *

Some time later

"Don't do it! You're just going to embarrass me!" Louise scolds me

"Master, i assure you, i'll destroy him, then they'll see you're not a zero!" i say clasping her hands, we stay like this for a moment before she pulls her hands away "If i fail, then punish me as you see fit" she turns away from me

"Of Course i'll punish you if you embarrass! S-so you better not!"

"I won't" Louise and I head for Vestri Court, we reach to it, a large and grassy field, this school seems to have alot of free space, a crowd has formed and i meet with Guiche in the middle "So, what are the terms?"

"The first to admit defeat loses!" that's rather obvious "And as it seems you are unarmed, i shall grant you a fine bronze sword, after all i am _Guiche the Bronze_, an Earth mage!" i laugh confusing him

"No thanks" i take my driver out of my Jacket and place it on my waist, forming the Belt "Bronze is a bit weak for my tastes" Guiche snarls at me, with a wave of his Flower Wand, petals fall from it summoning 3 Valkyrie-ish golems

"You ungrateful..." i whip out my Lockseed and press the button

**MATSUBOKKURI!**

i Lift up my arm, I Throw it down and forward in a long arc, slamming the lock to my driver and push down

**LOCK ON!**

The Matsubokkuri Armor appears from a Crack in the sky, as the Type-1 Stand-by music plays the audience gasps

"What is that?"

"It looks like a Pinecone!"

"Where are those Trumpets coming from?!" I mean they're Feudal Horns but...

"HENSHIN!" i pull up from the handle of the knife, following through, i throw my arm pointing to the sky

**SOIYA~ MATSUBOKKURI ARMS!**

The Matsubokkuri Armor falls onto me forming the under suit

**ICHIGEKI, IN THE SHADOWS!**

The Armor unfolds and my Kagematsu appears in my hand, i move my lockseed holder to my right hip, the side of my weapon hand and i hang my Kaban on it, the audience's reaction becomes louder

"WOAH!"

"What kind of magic is that?!"

"Is he really a Commoner?"

"What are you?! If you have Magic, are you not a Noble?!" Guiche asks in confusion

"Me?" I take a pause...

I feel like the power's going to my head...

...

And i like it "I'm not Noble, but many ranks above, where i come from i am a powerful and respected hero, i am... a KAMEN RIDER!"

***ZIP***

* * *

_A Zipper drags across the screen, a Fourze Kaban appears, it pops open showing all the lockseeds displayed in this Chapter_

* * *

Incep: Rewriting the first few chapters because shit internet and i can't upload the new chapter


	2. Certain Victory! Stomp Guiche!

"...i am a KAMEN RIDER!"

"If you're more than a Noble, why do you serve one?"

"That's the thing..." i look towards Louise "...You can give me as many titles as you want, those can be taken away..." i turn back towards Guiche "...The one thing i value more than any of that: is my humility!" i charge at his Valkyrie's "And that's why..." i push down on the blade of my driver

**MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH~**

"...I'll knock some into you!" jumping into the air, i extend my lance as a pinecone-shaped projection forms around it's blade, i thrust at a Valkyrie, causing it to explode into bronze shards; i turn my attention to the other two, i slash at a Valkyrie, with the way my lance skids across it's body it seems to not be doing much, the other Valkyrie slashes into my back doing more damage than i thought it would, i stagger forward and the other stabs at my chest with a spear, predicting i'm about to fall into a pattern i turn and push back the other with the flat-end of my Kagematsu, giving me time to distance myself

"Damn, i might not be able to do this alone" Is it because Matsubokkuri is such a low class Lockseed? i unlatch my Kaban, it opens revealing my Lockseed collection, i take the Pine(-apple) Lockseed and press the button on its back

**BATTLE START!**

A Helheim Crack, a zipper-like portal, opens bringing forth a Seiryu(Dragon) Inves to deal with the other Valkyrie, i hang the lockseed on the top peg of my lock holder, i switch out my Matsubokkuri Lock for another one, i suppose a Lance isn't the best weapon for close combat, when i have better ones

**LOCK OFF!**

I close my Kaban

**DURIAN, LOCK ON!**

Locking in onto my driver, i pull up from the handle of the knife, following through; i throw my arm pointing to the sky

**SOIYA~ DURIAN ARMS**

The Durian Armor falls onto me, my under suit retains as Kurokage

**MISTER~ DAN-GEROUS!**

The durian armor, spiked dark green armor with a red mohawk based on a Roman Gladiator forms and i've become Kurokage Durian Arms, the Duri Noko, a pair of broadswords with serrated edges on the blades, and spikes on what would be the flat of the blades appear in my hands

"You changed?!" Guiche says in disbelief

"Oui" i say, trying to copy Pierre's, the user of Durian in the show, tone of voice, with a cross slash and one lash across the chest of a Valkyrie it explodes

"A-And you're stronger!" Guiche flinches

"Oui, Miseur Banana~"

"It's Bronze!" Guiche says lividly

"Pardon, it was cut so easily i didn't realize" Guiche grits his teeth at the insult of his craftsmanship, with a swing of his wand he summons 4 more Valkyries that immediately rush at me, i push down on the blade on my driver

**DURIAN SQUASH~**

The Mohawk projects itself, with a whip of my head the Valkyrie's are destroyed

"Might i have another?" Guiche summons 5 more Valkyries that take off to the sky, diving at me occasionally stabbing at me with spears and striking with precision, i stagger backwards into my Inves "OH CRAP" i need to remember when i summon these, they could go berserk and then spread Helheim's Seed, with a jump slash i finish off the dinged and battered Valkyrie my Inves was taking pleasure in punishing...

Can those even feel pain?

**YOU WIN!**

"You did great Seiryu, Return!" i close the Pine Lock, opening a Crack returning the Inves to Helheim-i assume-all the while running around as to avoid the Sky Valkyries, opening my Kaban, i return the Pine Lock and switch out my Durian Seed for one with a little more range

**LOCK OFF!**

I close my Kaban

**BUDOU, LOCK ON!**

Locking in onto my driver, i pull up from the handle of the knife

**SOIYA~ BUDOU ARMS**

The Budou(Grape) Armor falls onto me

**RYU-HOU, HA-HA-HA!**

The grape armor based on a Chinese Solider forms and i've become Kurokage Budou Arms, i skid to a stop, and the Budou Ryuhou, a revolver-ish blaster, with the barrel taking an aesthetic element from a Gatling gun. The pull hammer is in the shape of grape leaves to go with the grape-like additions to the side of the gun, with multiple purple-tinted muzzles bundled to take the form of a bunch of grapes, appears in my hand, i take aim at the Valkyries and pull back and unload, destroying 1 of them

"W-w-what kind of wand is THAT?!" Guiche asks in a mix of fear and confusion, i roll out of the way of a diving Valkyrie and blast a hole straight through it's back destroying it...

Hmmm, is that it's weak point? i push down on the blade on the knife

**BUDOOOU SQUASH~**

Locking on i follow my airborne targets closely, the orbs along the Ryuhou begin to float around the gun

"DRAGON SHOT!" i pull back the hammer of the Ryuhou and unleash on the Valkyries once they line up, diving at me for a final attack, the orbs smash into them with grape energy splashing on each impact a purple-colored energy-like dragon flies from the barrel and tears through the golems making them explode, i turn and point the Ryuhou at Guiche, i unleash a few bursts at his feet, he falls on his ass and backs away, bursting into a sprint i lift him up by his collar "Say it!"

"I-I-I SURRENDER!"

"No-no-no not that, Apologize!"

"You want me to what?!"

**BUDOOOU SQUASH~**

"I-I-I'M SORRY!" throwing him to the ground i turn and walk over Louise, along the way i take in the crowd

"He's so powerful!"

"What's with his Magic?!"

"How many does he have?"

"What KIND of magic, it looks like earth, but..."

"H-H-How'd he summon a dragon?!"

I unhenshin, flipping up the closed lockseed, the armor disappears and... ugh!

This...

hurts...

so much...

My body's so tired...

Uhh...

***THUD***

* * *

Later on, in the Infirmary

"He won-H-he actually won" Louise whispers under her breath, HER familiar won and she couldn't be more relieved, more excited...

More worried...

"He's a mage-No-that wasn't what he called himself, he said he was a 'Common Rider' whatever that is, and his magic..." her hand trembles as she clutches the lock harder "...What are these though? Catalysts?" Louise asks herself, palming the Donguri(Acorn) lockseed "And why do they look like Fruits and Plants?"

"Uhhh" Her Familiar begins to stir, no matter how impressed, how worried she was, she needed to steel herself, a Master must show dominance to their Familiar...

"Even if he makes me look weak" she whispers despondently

* * *

"Uhhh" i barely groan as i open my eyes slowly, i find myself staring at a stone ceiling, i turn my head to look around my surroundings, i notice Louise sitting next to me...

S-she's holding one of my Lockseeds, her pink eyes meet with my green eyes

"Finally, you're awake" Louise says, almost scolding me in a way "You have, A LOT of explaining to do"

"Yes Master, but can it be somewhere more... private?" i run a hand through my short black hair

"Fine then" Struggling to my feet, mostly because my body still feels tired, we slowly head back to Louise's room, once there she and i sit down at the wooden table in her room, I open up my Kaban and set it on the table

"So, you want to know about my 'Magic Catalysts', correct master?" Louise nods, i take out the Matsubokkuri Lockseed from my Kaban "This is a Lockseed, as you saw they're the source of my powers, they all have qualities associated with fruits, seeds, berries, and nuts. Lockseeds grow on trees in the Helheim Forest, a place which Inves-that creature i summoned-call home and where the Lockseeds are grown in abundance as a pinkish and semi-transparent fruit within a purple flower."

"And that thing you put it in?" I take out my Driver

"This is a Sengoku, or Warring Extreme Driver, It was developed to take advantage of the Lockseed's power" Louise gives me a worried glance

"And what you said about your title?"

"Oh, it's as i said a Kamen Rider is a great hero in my world and i'm..." Ichigou, Nigo, V3...

...

Fourze, Wizard, Gaim... "The 30th's representative, it's quite the illustrious title" i see her eyes only get filled with more worry "B-But, i was sent here for some reason, i just have that feeling, this has happened to a comrade of mine before, he was sent to a world filled with monster's to help two children, so i shall stick by your side as long as needed and serve you as needed... Master"

"If you ever go back on that i-i'll..."

"...You'll punish me?" She nods "Well, now that that's cleared up, can i ask you something, where am i?" she sighs

"Helkeginia, the Kingdom of Tristain, the Tristanian Academy of Magic" Well, i know where i am now, even if its not the most detailed, admittedly if someone asked me about America i would only be able to be so general since i just naturally know things about it that i don't bother to think twice about, there's a brief awkward silence until i notice Louise looks like she wants to say something...

"Don't slack to order me around, i'm a 'Common' Rider after all" I've always wanted to make that joke, but i never had good context to tell it in and when i did no one ever got it

"Don't tell me what to do" she says as she stands up in-front of her dresser "Undress me"

"Why?"

"Because a Noble shouldn't have to when a Commoner is nearby" i feel like before this goes any farther i need to ask a question

"How old are you?" she is small

"16, why do you care?" Well, i mean, I'm 17 so, i suppose thinking about the positives she's so flat i wouldn't have to worry about a bra...

The fact that i'm actually considering this makes me feel a bit dirty; if not solely due to that i'm now a hero of justice, though admittedly...

She is kinda cute and, i mean, she ordered me to...

Can i 'White Peace' out of this?

"But Master, you'd want a Commoner to lay their hands on your Noble skin?" She frowns a bit before sighing in annoyance, i guess i kinda did just say 'You can order me around' and i basically declined right afterwards... "I'll more than happily take care of your clothes and hand you what you need" i try to reason, she nods

* * *

After changing herself with some assistance from her Familiar, Louise lies down on her bed...

"What is it?" Louise replies to her Familiar's Stare

"That nightgown looks very cute on you, Master" Her cheeks flush red

"S-Shut up and go to sleep!"

"Uh... you're not referring to the this pile of-"

"-Yes"

"O-Ok, good night, Master"

"Cute... huh?" Louise whispers to herself "A cute Zero is still a Zero..."

* * *

After not helping to my 'full extent' last night, which, may i say straw is surprisingly comfortable, i have to clean her laundry, which Siesta was nice enough to help me set up a wash basin with board

Or is the board the basin and the bucket's just a bucket...

"Ok, so let's grab something and wash it, somehow" the moment i lay hands on the clothing in the wooden basket i'm assaulted by two things: Softness and a Twinge of Perversion "I-I-I think i'll start from the top and work my way down" and first thing i grab is...

Panties...

Silken, Pink Lace Panties...

"Maybe i should of asked Siesta to help me..." i dip the panties into the soapy water and rub it against the board... basin... thing, i sigh

"Y'know in any other instance i'd be loving this, i'd of loved undressing a girl, heck, i wouldn't of felt so bad watching her undress herself while i handed her clothes, in those instances i wouldn't be a Kamen Rider, i wouldn't be holding myself to heroics..." i sigh again and check my progress, well it looks clean "But does it sme-nope, don't care, looks are all that matter" crushing the soft linen in my hands, wringing it out, i throw it onto a towel on the ground to dry, i work through the laundry, cursing my sudden sense of chivalry

"For someone one new to this you sure worked fast" Siesta, who has suddenly appeared before me, praises me...

Coming from a place where no one really gave a damn, that feels really good

"Thank you Siesta, but..." i draw her attention to the pile of wet and wrinkled clothes "...could you dry them, please?" Siesta smiles moving the clothes back into the basket and carries them away, i lift the water basin and follow her "Siesta, is your face ok?" she giggles a little at the odd statement

"Yes, it's only a bruise" i catch up to her, i see that one her cheeks is red, the other one follows suit "But... thank you for standing up for me" a faint smile cracks her lips

"It's all part of the job, plus someone had to knock some sense into that scumbag"

"But it was my-"

"-No it wasn't, anyone who'd strike a woman for such trivial reasons doesn't deserve to be called a noble"

"Trivial?" Siesta questions, i shrug

"I can't say i won't ever hit a woman, but i sure as hell won't do it for something as stupid as a dropped pie" we reach a clothesline in a rather secluded area, as she hangs the clothes i pour the water out near a well

"I see, but wha-"

"There you are!" Louise storms over to me "It took you this long?"

"I've never cleaned clothes before, it's not my fault" Louise sighs

"You're coming with me" As she begins to walk away i follow

"Where, master?" Along the way she said she's making me follow her to class since she didn't want me to cause trouble, Not that i minded, i'm interested in magic anyways...

More than i am in math anyways

The teacher was a, actually somewhat beautiful, old woman named Prof. Chevreuse, witch-like in dress with a Purple cloak

Louise forces me to sit next to her, actually, she allows me to sit on the chair next to her, I guess since i announced my rank at Vestri Court, it'd seem odd if i was sitting on the floor, all in all the class was very educational, more than my classes back home anyways, overall it gave me a better understanding on magic in Helgongnia works...

...Wait no, it wasn't called that... Hele... Helk-whatever

The Professor explained that magic was classed as four elements: earth, fire, air, and water. but there's apparently a fifth element called void, but it's a lost form of magic, all mages are classified as one of the four elements along with a class system; Dot, Line, Triangle, and Square; Dots can use 1, Line can use 2, Ect., ect.

That's uncannily close to Fourze's system; Circle, Cross, Triangle, and Square...

* * *

The teacher points at rocks on her desk "So, would someone, like to transmute these to brass?"

_...I'm better than my familiar, i have to be!_

Louise stands and heads to the front of the class, The busty redhead, Zerbst, shoots up

"Professor, You can't let Lou-"

"If anyone says 'Zero' their mouths will filled with VERY dry soil, you are nobles and i expect you to act as such!" the teacher warns, holding her wand threateningly. "Transmutation is rather basic earth magic i doubt Ms. Valliere will have much of a problem" She steps aside and allows Louise to take her place

Alright... i know this, i can do this!

* * *

Louise begins to chant something, whilst waving her wand; i see most of the students rush under their desks

What's about to happen?

A bright light shines from the table, that's not good, is i-

***BOOM!***

W-Wait, what is that flying towards me?!

***ZIP***

* * *

_A Zipper drags across the screen, a Fourze Kaban appears, it pops open showing all the new lockseeds displayed in this Chapter_

_{Pine, Durian, Budou, and Donguri}_

* * *

Incep: "that whole, 'Warring Extreme' thing, well the Kanji in 'Sengoku Driver' is derived from Ryoma's name, not the period, so it's actually Warring Extreme, well, technically War Extreme, but details"


	3. Passion! And The Talking Sword! ?

*BOOM!*

W-Wait, what is that flying towards me?!

I hold my arms up to defend myself

*SHREEM!*

The feeling of dust and small pebbles blowing across my arms are all that come

"What was..." as the light clears i take in the wreckage, for a moment i see a figure in the corner of my eyes, before disappearing "Where did…" i look to the other side of the classro-The ceiling collapsed?! "I guess that'll have to wait!" i attach my driver, let's see, what's a good one...

Well i guess it'll do...

**MELON! LOCK ON!**

"Henshin!" Locking in onto my driver, i pull up from the handle of the knife

**SOIYA~ MELON ARMS**

The Melon Armor falls onto me

**TENKA, GOMEN!**

The muskmelon armor based on a Japanese Samurai forms and i've become Kurokage Melon Arms, in my hand forms the Melon Defender, a light green shield designed like a dusk melon, also barrowing many features from Zangetsu

"Let's get digging" Using the Melon Defender as scoop, as i toss rocks to the side a tanned arm reaches up i grab it and pull the first student out of the wreckage "Are you ok?"

"Oh darling!" i'm brought to the ground by a hugging tackle "My knight in black and green armor~"

"Y-Your welcome Zerbst"

"Please, call me Kirche" She continues to press herself against me, it's now i realize her uniform is more revealing than others

"Uh, well Kirche, could you get off and help me unbury your classmates?" she stands and helps me up, together we eventually unbury, a bespectacled, blue haired girl

"Are you ok Tabitha?" Kirche asks the bluenette, 'Tabitha', whom simply nods brushing dust off her clothes

"Staff" Tabitha says

"Staff?" I ask, Tabitha points to an area of rubble, after a bit of digging i find a large, wooden staff

"You mean this?" Tabitha only nods, taking it from my hands she chants something, holding her staff by the neck she waves it around, summoning a gale of wind that blasts away the rest of the rocks, yet leaving the students untouched, i tap her on the shoulder "Why didn't you do that before?" She turns to me with a deadpan expression

"Out of reach" She's the silent type if i've seen it...

With that cleared up, i jump down to were Louise wa-the hell, she blew out the wall behind her?!

Hurriedly and frantically i search around for her before noticing her unconscious in the grass...

Atleast i hope she's just unconscious...

* * *

A few hours later, after a trip to the infirmary, Louise's Room

Louise, seated in the middle on her bed, back facing the door &amp; knees to her chest; her familiar sitting on the edge of the bed, back to back

"Come on master, i thought it was really cool"

It doesn't matter! what a commoner thinks doesn't matter...

"Master... Does it hurt not fitting in?"

"What do you think?!"

Of course he wouldn't understand, he actually has good ma-

"I sympathize with you master" the familiar says in a hurt tone

"D-Don't patronize me"

"I'm not, do you think i always fitted in? i haven't always been a Kamen Rider you know" Louise turns her head to the side, the two quickly exchange glances "While i wasn't ever bullied, per say, i was always ignored, no one ever noticed me or cared to"

"Really?"

"Yeah, atleast people acknowledge you, they care enough to spend their creativity making names for you..." The familiar smiles "...Mine's Elliot, by the way"

"Elliot... fine b-but don't expect me to call you that, Familiar!" Louise turns away, back towards the window

"Right, Master" The Famil...

Elliot stands up

"Where are you going?"

* * *

"For a walk, i'll be right back" exiting her room i walk down sets of stairs and make my way to the Vestri Court, i take a deep breath "So, i'm a Kamen rider, heh heh, y'know it still hasn't synced in" i lay in unbroken silence for a while, i walk over to a puddle of water and look into it "Everything around me is different... except me" i observe my same face, my same average-sized nose, my same thin lips, my same short eyelashes, and my same apricot skin

"Elliot?" Siesta's face appears above me in the puddle's reflection "What are doing out so late?" i stand up and turn to her

"Taking in some fresh air, you?" Siesta blushes

"L-Looking for you" she avoids eye contact

"Hmm, why?"

"W-Well, you haven't eaten yet have you?" ...now that she mentions it, I guess I haven't really felt the need to eat, after all, the Sengoku Driver gives it's wearer nutrients from the lockseeds

"No, i haven't" though, why is she... wait, i-is she asking me out? "U-U-Umm, why?"

"Marteau wanted to have a feast in your honor, I-I-I mean; they're just leftovers s-so..." Phew, so that's it, but still...

Man her face is red...

"I'd love to, and besides, so what if their leftovers, food is food right?" Siesta sighs in relief; she leads me to the kitchen

"Welcome 'Our Sword'!" Marteau greets me with enthusiasm

"Our Sword?" i ask, Marteau explains with a chuckle

"Yes! you stood up for Siesta against that arrogant noble, even if you're whatever it is you are, you outrank those brats and put them in their place!" i rub the back of my head embarassedly, he's rather blunt, isn't he?

"Heh heh, well, i AM just a 'Common' rider" Marteau and the rest of the staff chuckle at my joke, YES! YES! YES! SOME ONE GETS IT!

Even if it's more humorous based on the fact it sounds like i lied to them so they respect me even though i, under the rules here, deserve none, after socializing for an hour or so, i hurry back to Louise, but i'm stopped when i'm brought face-to-face with a large salamander, i reach for my driver

"Wait... this thing looks familiar..." In the moment i hesitate it grabs and drags me into a dark, candle-lit room

"Good boy Flame~" That voice, the Salamander Familiar, 'Flame', let's go of me, i stand up and se-

OH SWEET SEXY TANNED GODDESS!

Kirche stands before me in purple lingerie that leaves nothing to the imagination, showing her full voluptuous form the only other article of clothing, purple panties, damnit she's so... so... N-No, i-i'm a kamen rider... and... and... But, a hero needs to have some 'fun' right?

DAMNIT! How long can i hold out like this?!

"Why was i... uh..." The atmosphere and situation cause me to lock up and lose my voice, i begin processing the said

Ok, i mean sure, the way she's dressed is so...

Provocative...

Unless sh-but no, m-maybe she's not serio-!

Kirche presses her body against me, every contour of her skin, her soft, curvy skin; pressing against me, her body heat overtaking me, not a painful heat-but a comforting heat...

An arousing heat...

"I think a brave knight deserves a beautiful damsel"

"I'd say beautiful an understatement" i say under my breath-A thought escaped through my lips-she purrs in response

"I haven't told you yet have i? My runic name is 'Ardent' like a torch, I ignite and burn brightly." She leans in, bringing her ruby red lips VERY close to mine. "The way you immediately went to save me, ohh, it turned my ardent flames into a wildfire of passion" as she talks, her breath washes over me...

C-Cinnamon?

My mind is... so numb right now...

I instinctively put my hands on hips, and turn my gaze towards her brown eyes; this isn't so bad; yeah...

Just let my libido take ov-

"THERE YOU ARE!" Louise storms in, her voice snaps me back to reality, i jump back "You... said... you were going for A WALK!" She's mad! She's REALLY mad...

"M-Master?!"

"Oh~ If it isn't the Zero, could you leave we're in the middle of something" Kirche's remark causes Louise too become even madder

"You. Over here. NOW!" i meep and run to her side, afraid for my life "And you!" she turns Kirche "please refrain from assaulting my familiar!" she grips my ear and drags me away and back into her room, throwing me onto the ground "You... Lied to me..." bends a riding crop in her hand

"N-No, i-i didn't i swear, she used her familiar and dragged me into her room, i-i didn't have time to put on my driver!"

"Oh yeah?" she snaps the riding crop against her other palm, i flinch

"Y-Yes! i'm being completely serious!" she glares down at me for a moment

"...Fine, i believe you" she turns away and walks towards the dresser she got the riding crop from "That woman's overly wanton, so i don't put it past her" i sigh in relief

"No offense, but what's it to you who i date?" Louise turns to me closing the drawer

"I don't care you're free to chase after any lady you wish, but a Zerbst i just can't allow!" Woah, she's seriously adamant about this

"Why do you dislike her so much?" she gives me an angry glance, before changing the subject

"It doesn't matter for now; in any case, can you fight without that armor of yours?"

"I have my own fighting style i've scrapped together... i mean it's terrible, and i'd probably get killed doing it, but yeah"

"Fine, then tomorrow we'll go to town and buy you a sword"

"A-A sword? i-i don't know how to use one..."

"It's that or a stick!" she's still mad from earlier... isn't she?

"Thank you for your kindness, Master"

* * *

"That Valliere..." Kirche paces back and forth in her room, her familiar resting in the corner of room "Why's she so protective, just the other day she was disgusted by my darling!" she kicks in anger, sending something flying under a nightstand

*CLACK, RATTLE!*

"Hm? What was... Flame!" the salamander, groggily, rises to attention "Could you get what mommy kicked under the nightstand?" the Flaming Amphibian's tongue wraps around the object, retracting its tongue, flame whips his head tossing the object to Kirche

"Ah! isn't this..." she chuckles "i better return this to my darling then..." Kirche leaves her room and walks to Louise's door, she stops "Huh, are they talking?"

_"...but yeah"_

"Is that my darling?"

_"Fine, then tomorrow we'll go to town and buy you a sword"_

_"A-A sword? i-i don't know how to use one..."_

_"It's that or a stick!" _

_"Thank you for your kin..." _Kirche backs away from the door and chuckles

"I'll have to buy him the best sword, AND return this too him..." Kirche returns to her room and lies down on her bed

"Goodnight, _darling_"

* * *

The next morning we were off to town on horse, i grew up in the south for most of my childhood, so it was rather comfortable...

I wonder how Grandpa's Farm is doing...

In a couple of hours we reach a town that feels like it came out of a story book, but then again so has ALOT of stuff so far to be fair...

Merchant stalls line the main street, while many smaller back roads and alleys lead you to other points of town, Louise leads us to an alley and through a door into a weapon shop, at the counter, a... 'rat-like'... man wrings his hands at the sight of Louise

"Ahh, what do we have here? a Noble? in MY little shop?" his voice is...

Untrustworthy, if one can describe sound as such

"Yes, and be grateful; i'm looking for a sword for my familiar" she says with that 'Noble Charm', or as i like to call it, Arrogance, the shopkeeper chuckles

"Of course, i believe i have just the thing" The shopkeep slinks away into the back, i look around at all the weapons hanging on the walls

Swords, spears, and shields, oh my!

"Will, this, do?" the shopkeeper returns, in his hands-a golden blade with matching hilt, gems encrusted into it, Louise goes to speak

"It's wonde-"

"No" i interrupt "Master, while i appreciate your concern for my 'appearance', that sword is useless"

"How? it's a sword isn't it?!" The shopkeep nods with her

"True it is, but the problem is with what it's made of, Gold is one of the softest metals, the gems, because of their crystalline structure, would be the only things that could withstand a blow" the shopkeeper and Louise look at me with surprised expressions "It's basic Earth science" a...

Metallic, if one can describe sound as such, voice speaks up from nearby

"Heh-heh, nice eye kid, it looks like your ruse failed"

"Shut up Derflinger, you talk too much for a sword!" Sword? Talk?

"Where is this 'Derflinger'?" The shopkeep points to a barrel in the corner of the shop, after digging for a while i come across a rather rusty sword "Well... if the Oxidation on this is any indication, then this is Iron"

"Oi! This rust can be removed!" the sword retorts

"Fair enough" i look back towards the shopkeeper "How much?"

"100 Ecu, as long as you promise to take that nuisance far away from here! And never come back!"

"Sounds fair, right master?" Louise sighs handing over 100 Ecu, we leave; grabbing Derflinger's sheath on the way out

"Why'd you want that one?" Louise questions my logic

"Because it can talk, and that is cool!" Louise facepalms

* * *

"Geez, where are they... Tabitha, do you see them?" Kirche turns to Tabitha, the two surveying the air on Tabitha's familiar; Sylphid, a large blue wind dragon, Tabitha points to a moving pink dot

"There" she leans closer to Sylphid "Land, not on people please" Sylphid cries in affirmation as it lands in an uncrowded area, she looks back to Kirche "We're here"

* * *

"Please!" Elliot pleads

"No, What's a 'Lightning Sonic' anyways?!" the sword argues

"Non-non, it's _'Kick'_-_'Thunder'_-_'Mach'_, _'LIGHTNING SONIC'_!"

"Then why isn't it 'Thunder Sonic', and where does 'Kick' even come into play?!" The sword retorts

"Please!"

"NO! It's ridiculous!" they continue to ramble

Ugh, why did i buy him that annoying sword...

* * *

"FINE! i'll say it!"

"Thank you!" Derflinger clears his 'throat'...

Does he even have one of those?

"Alright, _'Ki_-"-rche interrupts him, she walks towards us, a sway in her hips, stopping a few feet short of us

"Hello~ darling!"

"Zerbst! What do you want?" Louise asks outraged

"I was just returning this to my darling" she pulls a Lockseed out of her cleavage

"K-Kirche! Give that to me right now!" i yell at her...

I HAVE to get that back, i-if she opens it…

"Then come and get it, darling~" she proceeds to put it back into her cleavage

"I'm not in the mood to play games!" i attach my driver "Please hand it over, i don't want to have to use force!" I can't let what happened in the show happen here, i can't!

"Hmm~ playing hard to get?" Kirche says in a playful tone

"Return my familiar's property THIS instant!" Louise demands, Kirche sighs

"Fine, have it... if you can catch it" Kirche tosses it towards us, i begin running to it...

Please...

I'm so close!

Don't...

I extend my hand and...!

*THUD-ONCE*

"I-It bounced off my hand..." it hits the ground

*CLICK!*

**ICHIGO~(STRAWBERRY~)**

A crack opens, ushering in a Shika(Deer) Inves, with a humanoid shape and mostly grey body, save for the pastel blue and flame orange details on the limbs and horns, a flock of scared civilians run past me

*CLICK! CLACK! CLOCK! CLACK!*

Damnit, they're knocking around the Lockseed!

"Ready, Derf? it's battle time!" i rush the Inves, slashing into its chest, working with the momentum of my swing, i twirl on the tips of my feet, slashing it backwards as i continue to twirl towards it, unrelentingly striking in tempo

"Oi! That's some... err, unique footwork" Derflinger credits me, i give it one final slash, sending the Inves through the doors of a General Store, i sling him on my shoulder as i gain my bearings

"That's just how i've always fought, the few times i've been in a fight, i'm, and always have been, a bit on the big side for my height and age, so with the extra mass, i just convert it into force and voila, assuming i'm at a greater force i can keep my foe in a 'stun', it makes up for my lack of muscles"

"I see, so you're fat?"

"I'm only 10lbs over weight!" The Inves stirs and gets to its feet; i pull a Lockseed from my jacket's pocket "We need to finish this!"

**MATSUBOKKURI!**

I Throw it down and forward in a long arc, slamming the lock to my driver and push down

**LOCK ON!**

"HENSHIN!" i pull up from the handle of the knife, following through, i throw my arm pointing to the sky

**SOIYA~ MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! **

**ICHIGEKI, IN THE SHADOWS!**

As the armor forms another change happens...

"OI! What's all this then?" I notice Derflinger has henshined too, he's now a Musou Saber; A Blue sidearm, Katana like in shape, except for the gun barrel poking out of the hilt and the gold pull hammer, opposite to it

"Derf's Henshin KITAAA!" I do Fourze's pose, legs apart and arms high into the sky, the Inves rams into me with its horns, i fly into a rack of spices "Ow, well... huh, i wonder if..." i pull back the hammer

"H-H-Hey that tickles!" four yellow circles light up on the blade, i pull the trigger, located where the Barrel and handle meet, twice, causing to large sparks on the Inves "W-WOAH, i'm not only a new sword but a wand, man and i glad i was bought by you, ummm"

"Elliot, Elliot Glith, or alternatively, Kamen Rider Kurokage!" after unleashing the final two blasts, i push down on the knife twice

**MATSUBOKKURI AU LAIT!**

A pinecone-shaped projection forms around the blade, i throw the Kagemastu like a javelin, it pierces though the Inves immobilizing it, i unlatch my Lockseed

**LOCK OFF!**

I attach it to the Lockseed slot on the side on Derfsou

**LOCK ON! ICHI, JUU, HYAKU! (1, 10, 100!)**

"Let's go, partner!" Dersou says with enthusiasm, i pull the trigger

**MATSUBOKKURI CHARGE!**

I run forward and slash through it, it explodes as segments of pinecones fly away from it, removing the Lockseed and closing it i unhenshin, along with Dersou, who reverts back into his Flinger Form

"Oi, what happened to me?"

"You changed along with me, Derf"

"Ahh, say what kind of magic is that?" as i go to speak a figure appears in the corner of my eye, i turn to it to see a woman in a white dress in brown boot, her eyes are two different colors, and she has golden hair...

It's...

"You'll face many struggles, but you are not alone in this endeavor" she turns around and walks away fading out of existence

"W-Wait!"

***ZIP***

* * *

_A Zipper drags across the screen, a Fourze Kaban appears, it pops open showing all the new lockseeds displayed in this Chapter_

_{Melon and Ichigo}_


	4. Stealth! the Maid's Hero is Here!

"W-Wait!" i walk forward, arm extended, a bit before sighing

"Oi, who're saying to wait?" Derf asks me

"You didn't... nevermind" Did... did i just imagine that?

"Hey, what's that?" I look to where 'she' was standing and see the Sakura Lockseed, which instead of a fruit or nut, it shows a Cherry Blossom flower in a tire, it's a vehicle lockseed as such it's locking mechanism is gold instead of black like a regular lockseed, i pocket it and walk out of the general store to see Louise and Kirche arguing while Tabitha is reading a book next to the General Store, she shifts her focus to me

"Ok?"

"Yeah, i'm fine" Both of us look to the squabbling duo "What's with them?"

"Family Business"

"I see, well i'm just glad this whole thing ended happily ever-"

_**/Radial Wipe/**_

"-after ALL of that i STILL have to do this?!" i complain as i rub a blouse against a washing board "All of a sudden it's MY fault for a Lockseed is lost in the town! That Kirche woman!" Derf, who i've planted in the ground 'The sword in the stone' style behind me, speaks up

"If you're going to complain, i'll gladly take over, partner!"

"Derf, you don't even have hands" i sigh and lookup "Man, i mean i don't mind, but..." i wring the blouse and hang it off of Derf "Why do i have to wash clothes?" Siesta walks by, she turns to me and smiles

"Do you need some help with that?"

"Oh, hey Siesta, and yes please" she kneels next to me, she begins explaining to me how to properly use the wooden abomination in front of me, i occasionally ask questions which she more than answers with ease, after i get the hang of it, a brief silence follows before she asks ME a question

"So Elliot, where do you come from? i-i've never seen magic like yours around here" Hmm, should be honest, or poetic?

"I come from a place where these powers are necessary" i pull out my Matsubokkuri Lockseed and stare at it

"Oh, so you do alot of fighting?" she asks me, I shift my glance to her

"Well... In a sense"

"In a sense?"

"My world has a saying, the 'rich get richer and the poor get poorer', though the place i come from is a 'land of opportunity' but in reality its one of the worst offenders" i sigh

"But how if it's a land of opportunity?"

"Well, technically its much better than alot of other countries in my world, but just by a 'whats available' to 'what people have' ratio, it's pretty bad for a country it's size" i pause for a moment, I turn my head towards her "Why do you care?"

"Oh... no reason... Uhh a-anyways, 'your world' what do you mean?" should i… what if I cause a paradox?

"Oi, what does that mean?" i pick up Derf, returning him to the sheath on my back, i then hand the damp clothes to Siesta, I smile at Siesta

"I promise i'll tell you later" i leave and head back to Louise's room "I'm back... hmm?"

"Hello, Darling..." Why is...

"Why are you in my master's room Kirche?" She walks over to me

"I can't present my dearest?" She gives me a seductive glance, that doesn't answer my question though "I couldn't get you're little fruit back, I hope you don't mind" she says before leaving; i notice a tall gift box on my 'bed', resting Derf against the wall i pick it up

"Oi-Oi, i didn't know you were a ladies man, partner!"

"Y'know, i'd be inclined to accept that complement, if not only for..."

* * *

A few hours earlier, the four of us; Kirche, Tabitha, Louise, and I, part ways, i head for Vestri Court with a laundry basket under my arm, Derf is fast asleep strapped to my back...

I think he's asleep... well he's not talking so i guess so

As i make my way through the open hall, i hear a commotion

"Kirche, w-what is this?" A male student questions, Kirche seemingly surrounded by 4 other students, all male...

"I... I'm being played with, aren't i?" i sigh "Whatever, as long i don't catch anything" i continue heading to Vestri Court

* * *

"Dontcha think you under-reacted a wee bit?" Derf asks me

"Meh, i assume she has a reason" i open the gift to see the Golden Sword from this afternoon "Well, i suppose it's the thought that counts, though seeing as Louise didn't know, i suppose it only makes sense Kirche doesn't either" i give it a test swing "Ugh, i can hear it buckle under it's own weight, and it's light!" i return it to the box, and look to the window on the opposite side of the bed

"It's getting kinda late; i wonder where Louise is…" I look out the window and see a horse-drawn carriage near the gates to the academy

"I wonder whose leaving at this hour?"

* * *

The maid looks through the back of the carriage

"This is goodbye, i suppose" with a flick of the coach's whip, Tristain academy disappears from her view

* * *

It's been a peaceful morning so far, mostly because I woke up before Louise, i hear a knock on the door, as i open the door Louise begins to stir

"Who... is it?" ...Damnit shes cute when she's asleep, or waking up in this case, i open the door to see an auburn haired maid with blue eyes and pale complexion, she hands me a laundry basket

"Thanks... umm, who are you?"

"I'm Bryanne" she bows

"Uh, nothing against you, but what happened to Siesta?" The maid flinches before recomposing herself with a sad expression

"She... she was 'chosen' by Count Mott, I-I-I'm sorry, I must be going!" with a bow the maid hurries away

"W-Wait..." i turn to Louise "Do you know what she meant by chosen?" Louise's tired countenance scrunches into a disgusted scowl before returning to tired

"It more than likely means that she's been taken as a handmaiden" she says as she rubs her eyes, moving to a sitting position on the edge of her bed

"Y-You're not implying…" I understand this world is stuck in the middle ages, but it can't be THAT depraved!

"Oh no, it's common practice for nobles to do this, albeit it IS frowned on if gets to a state of concubinary, which is illegal and comes with very steep penalties" Louise yawns and stretches her arms "Well, in any case it's not our business anyways" Maybe not to you, but I'm a…

Does that apply here though? I mean I assume there's a legal process involved…

Though knowing more about this 'Count Mott' guy is necessary, if not a bad thing, Siesta's a nice girl and I'd feel bad if she ended up with some old creep

"Master, do you know anything about Count Mott?"

"Not much, other than he's the Imperial Messenger" That's… too vague… or too little, i should say err... think

"I see, well, I'm going out for a bi-"

"Oh no you don't, since you are holding that laundry basket, Dress me" Louise's voice makes me turn around, she stands with her nightgown, off and held over her chest, to be honest I'm just glad she still has her panties on…

God, that's an awkward sentence, even in my head; After dressing her; I move to the door, as I turn the handle however

"Hold up" Louise stops me again

"Yes master?"

"Do you remember the first time I commanded that of you?" I sigh

"Yes, I said why… would you want a commoner… to touch…" Damnit, she's so attentive for just waking up, is this bothering me THAT much?

"You aren't seriously thinking of chasing after that maid, are you?" she raises her voice slightly

"M-Master… you said I could do that… she's not a Zerbst, right?" we stand in silence before she walks over to a drawer and hands me a map "I-Is this?"

"It's a map of the academy, you'll have to find Mott on your own, but as your generous master, I can atleast show you where the Horse Stables are"

"But, why?"

"When I was young I heard some more than 'unflattering' things about Count Mott around my family estate"

"Thanks Louise, I'm off!" I run out of room, not before hearing one thing…

"H-H-HOW DARE YOU CALL ME B-BY MY NAME!"

* * *

On my way to the stables I bump into a familiar person in one of the open hallways

"Watch where you're… YOU!" Guiche leaps to feet and points at me "Y-Y-You're that familiar, the one who humiliated me!"

"Guilty as charged" I stand up "The least you could do is remember my name, Guiche, I out rank you after all or…" Its still early, besides, maybe messing with him will put me in a better mood "…Do I need to reinstill some fear?" I take out the Pine lock from my jacket pocket and twirl it on my finger

"N-N-No! A-And i don't what you are, in this world, you DON'T outrank me!" I move my thumb closer to the trigger of the lock, Guiche backs away "W-What do you want?! Why do you torment me?!" I chuckle a bit before responding

"You wouldn't happen to know were Count Mott resides, would you?" Guiche gives me a interested and confused look

"Yes, yes I do, why do you care?"

"I need directions, he has something I want" Guiche snickers

"Fine but what am I getting out of this?"

"I won't open this lock" Guiche flinches

"Fine, fine; deal" Guiche creates a sheet of Bronze with a crude diagram and map on it

"…Why not use paper?" Guiche scoffs and walks past me "Stuck up…" with the metal in my hand I make my way to the Horse Stables…!

You're kidding me…

"Oi! Where are the horses?!" Derf exclaims, the maid from earlier, Bryanne, walks over to us

"I'm so sorry, the horses are very sick at the moment, and the last one that went out yesterday hasn't been found yet" oh, right… we came back on Tabitha's familiar…

"It's all right, thanks Bryanne" she bows and walks off "Damn… well, we aren't out of luck, completely" I take my Sakura Lockseed from my pocket

"How, we have no way of getting there!"

"Calm down Derf, the day is young; we'll get prepared then leave"

* * *

Siesta wonders the halls of the Mott Estate, an armored guard taps her on the shoulder

"Y-Yes can I help you?"

"The count requests your presence later in the evening"

"When?"

"About 8pm" Siesta nods and the guard leaves

"I wonder what he wants…" she says as a creeping thought rises, she gasps and shakes the thought away, continuing to explore the estate

* * *

_6:54pm~_

Having left my Lockseed case with Louise, I carry with me 2 locks other than the Sakura Lockseed, The Himawari(Sunflower Seed) and Orange Lockseeds, we reach the front gate of the academy, I attach my driver and unlock the Himawari lock

**HIMAWARI!**

"Oi, what does this one do?" I have a feeling… but…

**LOCK ON!**

"We're about to find out" I pull up on the handle

**SOIYA~**

The Kurokage suit forms over my body as Derflinger changes… and that's it

"Uh, where's your armor partner?" Derfsou asks

"I guess this lock doesn't have any with it, That's probably because this one is empty" Like how I have two Kurumi(Walnut) lock seeds, standard and Knuckles' Henshin one "Oh well, my Pre-arms is perfect for sneaking around, since it's all black with only small silver details"

"Some espionage? Why?" Derf asks, I attach Orange to my lock holder

"I just want to get in and out with Siesta as quick as possible"

"That's nice, but how are we going to get there, partner?" I unlock the Sakura Lockseed and toss it in the air, it begins to transform and become larger, it turns into a white motorcycle with pink details and a polygonal cherry blossom flower shaped headlight "Oi-Oi! What's this?!"

"This Derf, is my steed, the Sakura Hurricane!" getting on it I realize something…

"Boy, this thing looks weird good thing you know how to use it, right partner?"

…silence…

"Right? Oi, Partner?"

* * *

_7:20pm~_

Siesta, now dressed in a more, _revealing_, uniform as per the count's request, is cautiously looking around the estate, she hides behind a wall as she sees two guards talking

"Hey Wedge?" the guard starts with the other one, holding a glass box, within which is a small silver device bearing a strawberry design on the front "What do you think this is?"

"Vic, I don't know, NO ONE knows, that's why the Count is sending it to the castle, to have the royal magicians observe it" Siesta gasps

"That's… That's one of Elliot's magic artifacts!" she says aloud, she covers her mouth and returns to her quarters

"Hey Wedge, did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Stop being stupid" Wedge replies

* * *

_7:32pm~_

After ALOT of trial and error we reach some greenery around the estate, it's dark, the only light comes from the windows of the building and the barely risen moons, Once I return the Sakura Hurricane to its lock form, I put it on my lock holder, sneak around a hedge and hide behind it, creeping to a side of it I observe the guards patrolling

"Hey Partner, have you done this before?" I crouch low and make my way to the next hedge

"No, but if there's one thing I'm good at, it's strategy, I'm good at out-thinking others, then again I mostly was against …" what's a synonym for 'pothead' that Derf will get… "…Herb-abusers, which I really never needed to use it against" I sneak behind a guard, push him against the wall of the estate and bash the back of his skull with my elbow, he collapses to the ground

"Oi, you really did do a lot of fighting huh?" I mean… if competitive Connect-4 counts, or is he referring to what I just did and not the strategy thing?

Propping his body against the wall I use him as a spring board to get into an unlit room on the 2nd floor

* * *

_7:46pm~_

*CRASH!*

*THUD!*

Siesta looks up to the ceiling of her room

"What, what was that?" footsteps are heard above her "O-Oh no, this is bad, is there… a burglar?"

* * *

_7:47pm~_

I look around the dark room

"Huh, I guess this is just some spare bed room" I snap the bronze plate in half, it serving it's purpose I hide the pieces in a dresser

"Oi, what if someone finds those?" Derf asks

"Not my problem, it's not my magic after all" I close the drawer and creep the door open, I see one guard, back turned to me, I run up behind him, grab him by his head, and smash the back of his head against a marble pillar, knocking him out

"Hey! Vic, what was that noise?! You ok up there?" Hmm, am I close to the stairs or something? I hide around the corner and listen "Hey Vic whe-VIC!" I hear hurried foorsteps and the shaking of armor "Wake up man, wake up!"

C-Crap, don't tell me I… I killed someone!

"VIC! VIC! You can't do this to me man! You can't!" …I-I already killed one person, what's one more… ugh, but I have too if I want to stay hidden! I pull back Derfsou's hammer

"Oi… you're not…" Derfsou sighs "Fine, but I'm not proud of you partner" trust me Derf, I'm not to proud either, I roll into view

"Y-You, YOU BAST-"

*PRHEWM! PRHEWM! PRHEWM! PRHEWM!*

The other guard drops dead… I stand over them and put my hands together in a moment of somber silence before heading downstairs

* * *

_7:52pm~_

*PRHEWM! PRHEWM! PRHEWM! PRHEWM!*

A guard in green armor runs into Siesta's room

"Hurry, come with me, someone has broken into the estate!" the guard grabs her by the wrist and they escape the room

"W-What's going on?!" Siesta asks

"One guard was found dead outside" the Guard says

"A-A murderer?"

"Yes, unfortunately" The guard opens a closet door and hands Siesta a dagger "You'll be safe in here" Siesta nods and walks into the closet, the guard closes and locks the door then leaves

* * *

_7:54pm~_

I walk away from a hallway, after walking for a bit, guilt begins to rise, i fall to my knees

"H-How, HOW CAN I CALL MYSELF A KAMEN RIDER ANYMORE!" I slam my fist against the ground, Derfsou speaks up

"Oi-Oi, Partner, you know this'll be bad if we get caught, and-"

"SO WHAT IF COUNT MOTT IS SOME WOMANIZING SCUMBAG NOBLE, I'M NOTHING MORE THAN MURDERER!"

"Surrender yourself!" I get to my feet as a guard in green armor charges at me, I run at him, shoving Derfsou deep into his chest and kick him off, his limp body falling to the floor

"S-Siesta, I-I just need to get Siesta, and get out of here, y-yeah, no one saw me enter, they can't prove ANYTHING, heh, heh, heh" I chuckle, on the verge of insanity, as I check every door along the hall, I reach the end of a hall, where a closet would be, when I go to open it

*Ker-kick* Locked...

"G-Go away!" that voice... its Siesta! Using Derf as a jack I pry the door of it's hinges-!

*SPLLICK!*

My midsection goes cold as I feel metal penetrate through my suit and blood leaving my body

"Si-esta…"

***ZIP***

* * *

_A Zipper drags across the screen, a Fourze Kaban appears, it pops open showing all the new lockseeds displayed in this Chapter_

_{Sakura, Himawari, and Orange}_

* * *

Incep: "PHEW, saying i was cutting it close was an understatement! i only finished it last night, though, i realized something over these past two weeks, i think taking a week break from writing lets the creative juices flow better, so as such, Zero no Matsubokkuri is on a Bi-Weekly schedule, it allows me to integrate more things from Gaim as i get two episodes of information as opposed to one, which may cause a contradiction, at this point i've drifted away from the Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero source material somewhat, so i atleast want to remain orbiting the Gaim source material"


	5. Escape! Fresh Arms of Heroics!

Incep: "I'd like to start this chapter off with an 'Oops', as some of you pointed out, the last chapter was OVERLY dramatic… admittedly that wasn't even how the chapter was supposed to go, but I kinda wanted to do something different as opposed to the regular thing, I suppose the sneaking thing would was a good concept, and it didn't need ALL of that senseless killing, so I do apologize, but that's kinda how I write, I go with the flow then suffer the consequences later, I won't lie, I'm tempted to go back and edit the last chapter(And I did, a bit), but it's my mistake and I must roll with the punches, with that, I sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter!"

* * *

"Si-esta…" I mutter; her eyes go wide as she realizes what she just did

"E-Elliot?!" Siesta backs into the closet in shock, I stumble forward into the closet next to Siesta, as I turn my back crashes against a shelf and I slip into a slouch "E-Elliot, are you-" I cut her off

"-I'm ok… ugh" I close and remove the Himawari Lockseed and my armor disappears, Siesta looks away as I lift up my shirt and see the cut, I open my other Lockseed

**ORANGE, LOCK ON!**

Then the Sengoku Driver works it magic, Now that I focus on it, i begin to feel the nutrients of the Lockseed fuel into me, I also notice a citrusy tang in the back of my mouth, looking down at my wound I see skin returning and blood stops flowing out of it, however, I notice something else…

The Orange Lockseed is now a deep grey, just like when the Suika(Watermelon) Lockseed is used extensively; Which means I can't use it to transform for a period of time, I remove my driver and return all of my belongings to my jacket pocket

"Siesta, are you ok?" she looks back at me

"Yes… But why are you here Elliot?" Siesta asks me

"I came to, well, rescue you I suppose" I scratch the back of my head "It's just that I heard that Count Mott is a man of _'unflattering' _qualities…" I look at Siesta's outfit "…and I can see that it's true" Siesta blushes lightly

"Thank you; I was actually kind of worried what he was going to do to me…" I grab Siesta by the wrist

"Let's leave, hopefully the guards will be too preoccupied to notice us "As I turn to move, Siesta pulls her hand back "What's wrong?"

"Could I, could I change back into my regular clothes?" I nod and she leads us to her quarters

* * *

_8:01pm~_

A man with short brown hair and green eyes in Victorian attire stands up from a red velvet and gold rimmed chair, two guards at his door stand to attention as he opens it

"Count, you should stay put!" a guard says to him

"Silence! I will find this scoundrel myself!"

"But sir-" the other guard begins

"I am Mott the Wave, I can do this with ease!" the Count leaves the room, his guards follow after him

* * *

I sit in a chair with my back turned to Siesta as she changes, after a bit a conversation starts

"You really must have come from a different world"

"What makes you say that?" I ask

"You broke into the estate of a Count, who in their sane mind would do that?" Wait, did she hear me break in or something?

"Oi, It was rather risky of you" Derf chimes in, weren't you enthusiastic to the point you were upset that there were no horses this morning Derf?

"Well, where I come from... it's hard to say actually, only living in a portion of it, I can't make an accurate claim about it, but forcefully usurping and going against the flow is rather common"

"But you said earlier that it was a world where your power was necessary"

"I was being poetic; actually, my powers don't even work in my world" My revelation earns a gasp from Siesta

"So, you don't have magic?"

"Nope, none at all"

*SLAM!*

"Then dealing with you should be no problem!" The door blasts open as a regal man walks in with two guards in tow, Siesta runs over and hides behind me…

Half-naked…

"You're the Count I assume" as I stand and address the man, he flourishes

"Yes, I am Count Mott the Wave, and you're going to be imprisoned for a long time! GUARDS!" I grab the Himawari Lockseed and summon forth a Elementary Inves, a human size creature that looks like a grey cocoon with legs with rather short and elbow-less arms, it has an underlying blue layer, though that can also be red or green

**BATTLE START!**

It charges at the guards, if weaponry from Modern Japanese Police can't harm these things, I doubt swords will, I turn around to Siesta, which I immediately look at my feet remembering her situation

"Grab your clothes and run!" I hear footsteps and a door closing…

Did she just lock herself the in the closet of the room? Looking back to my Inves I see it's already disarmed and knocked the guards unconscious, I attach my driver, equip the lock seed, and close it…

**LOCK ON! **A crack opens which the Inves leaves, it then closes

"HENSHIN!" I pull up from the handle

**SOIYA~**

My Pre-arms forms and Derf transforms, I scan the room to see Mott fiddling with keys near the closet, I charge at him and jump and cut diagonally across his back only to slash through an ice replica

"Oi-Oi! This guy's a powerful mage" I huff at Derfsou's remark

"Yeah, and I'm a powerful Kam… Warrior!" I turn only to have a large stream of water smash into me, sending me flying into the next room onto my ass, Siesta runs out, changed back into her maid outfit, Mott isn't far behind her, she runs and hides a couple feet behind me

"Listen boy, just give me back my property and turn yourself in quietly, I might just be benevolent and get you an early release for the murder charges" I get to my feet

"Sorry, she's coming with me, and…" I pull back on Derfsou's hammer "…How dare you call another human your property!" pulling the trigger at the hilt I fire off all four shots, the blasts catch him off guard causing his robes to burn at the blasts heat

"You said you couldn't use magic! What is…" the Count shouts

"You really weren't paying attention, were you?" I remark, he smirks in response and draws water from the flower vases nearby

"Then I won't hold back!" …Crap, a powerful combined stream of water comes flying towards me, pulling back the hammer again, I manage to fend off the Mystic Liquid with a rapid burst of shots, a very moderate splash of water collides against my suit, the strength weakened by reduced size, Derf groans

"Hey… Partner, could not do that anymore… I-I feel a little Light-Hilted" Hilt? Was the anatomy correction needed?

"Right, I'll think of something else" I look at my orange lock; it has a bit of its color back, but should I risk it? "It's all I got, even if it's a bluff" I whisper to myself, I lift the Orange Lockseed up in a flashy manner, the Count blasts it with a pulse of water sending it flying towards Siesta, I dash in cutting across his mid-section, he cuts at my armor with a thin, string-like torrent of water several times making me stagger backwards

"Elliot, catch!" I look behind me and see Siesta throwing the Orange Lock, I barely catch it before having to roll out of the way of an ice shard…!

The lock is rusting? …No, it's too bright orange to be-!

I smirk, not that anyone can see it, sheathing Derf I loop my middle finger through the lock I charge at the Count with it, with a confused look the Count blasts my hand with a stream of water, I give the lock a death grip, even using my other hand for support, after a while a large orange flash blinds the room and the Count looks at me with disbelief

"W-What was that? You must of lied when you said you couldn't use magic, otherwise this is Witchcraft!" I hold up the new Lockseed, while removing the Himawari

**LOCK OFF~**

"I guess my Home Ec teacher was right, you should wash fruits and vegetables before you eat them…" I hit the button

**FRESH ORANGE!**

I attach it to the driver…

**LOCK ON!**

…And pull up from the handle throwing my hand into the air

**SOIYA~ **

The Orange armor based on a Japanese Samurai forms, however, unlike the regular armor, this one is a dark orange in color with parts in gold, and another difference is the twin Daidaimaru's, Swords which blades look like orange slices, one dark orange the other light orange

**FRESH ORANGE ARMS, HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"Oi, talk about eye candy!" I suddenly leap forward and slash at the Count furiously, caught off guard he stumbles backwards through the hole in the wall, twirling I cut into his robes again, he throws a glass of water from a nearby nightstand to the ground and forms an ice wall from it, causing me stop

"C-Cease your advances! I-I-I demand it!" he says hurriedly, I scoff

"I'm sorry, you clearly don't what I am, I am a warrior of justice! Kurokage!" I push down on the Cutting Blade once

**FRESH ORANGE SQUASH!**

The Daidaimaru's glow with energy, I slash an 'X' through the ice wall, causing it to shatter into the pieces that slowly begin to melt into magical dust, I run towards him

"H-H-Hero of justice?! Y-Y-You're nothing more than a murderer! A Villain!" points at me with an accusing finger, the phrase causing me to impulsively go wide and cleave off his forearm, he screams in pain

"S-SHUT UP!" I slash towards his neck

"OI, PARTNER, _WAKE UP_!" my body freezes, The blade of my Daidaimaru just millimeters away from his neck, I pull back and bash him in the side of the head with the handle, the impact causing him to go unconscious and slump to the floor, I look down to the holstered sword on my hip

"Thanks Derf"

"Oi-Oi, just be more careful, got it?" I nod

"Right, it's just… this has been a stressful trip, I suppose" I close the lock, as the armor disappears and Derf turns back to normal, the orange color from the lock floods into the Orange part of the Lockseed, returning to its normal coloring fully, I remove the lock and driver, returning them to my pocket, Siesta walks over to me unassuredly

"Elliot, did you…" Siesta asks

"No, he's just unconscious, I lightly tapped him" Of course the suit amplifies the power of the wearer so it MIGHT of killed him, but if my full force killed with little to no fracture, then assumedly a tap would just KO him "Though, we should escape now, I have the sinking feeling the guards'll report back only to find a missing count and start searching the premises"

"But how? The horse stables are protected and locked with a key"

"I have a steed of my own" Drawing Derf I smash a window and brush away all the remaining glass before sheathing him, I take out the Sakura Lockseed and open it, I toss it out the window and it transforms into the Sakura Hurricane, I grab Siesta by the wrist and assist her out the window, she looks at the Motorcycle with a curious glance

"What is this thing?" I walk past her and hop on it, observing the gauges

"It's a like a horse where I come from" I look to her "Get on, it won't bite, literally, it has no teeth" She gets on "It just roars… loudly, also you might want to hold on to something" she wraps her arms around my mid-section, revving the Sakura Hurricane it lets out a solid 'Wrrrm' sound, Siesta pulls herself closer…

I wonder, should I rev it more, or just get going…

"There he is!" a group of guards yell, revving again I drive forward towards them, they leap out of the way as I make my escape, after a few minutes I find myself driving down a moonlight mountain side, now more brilliantly lit due to the moons having risen since I drove there

"We're this far already?" Siesta asks

"It's fast, very fast" a brief silence follows, all heard is the light purring of the engine, after a bit however I speak up again "Hey, Siesta?"

"Yes?"

"Could, could you not tell anyone about this?"

"Why…" she pauses for a moment "...Oh"

"Yeah, I'm not proud of what I did, after tonight, I'm not even sure I can call myself a Kamen Rider ever again…" I sigh, thinking back to much earlier

"Say, what is a Kamen Rider, if you don't mind?"

"Hmm? Well, they're heroes of justice that fight the forces that are evil and unjust, though some riders themselves are evil, but that's where the drama and tension comes from; Kamen Rider's powers are the same parts good as they are evil, sometimes Kamen Riders are either people who should of became evil because of the circumstance, what they went through, or _what_ they became…" Like Ichigou, Faiz, or Wizard

"…and some are just average guys with a heart filled with good intentions and the powers were thrown onto them…" Like Kuuga, Den-o, or Fourze

"...then, there are the Dark Riders, who abuse their power…" Like Ouja, Kabuki, or Poseidon

"…And then there's me, a little bit of B and C, I abused my powers even though I had good intentions… and I ended up killing people…"

"Then, you're a Kamen Rider aren't you" Siesta's comment catches me off guard "Like you said, your power isn't solely good or bad, you had good intentions and isn't that all that matters?" I sigh

"I wish life where that simple, good intentions only get you so far, I'm a murderer, hell I could have been saving a princess from a mad warlock, sure to get the title 'Mad Warlock' he probably did some bad things, but if I kill him, even though I saved the princess, does that not still make me a murder?"

"You're over-thinking things; I believe there is a saying that goes 'The ends justify the means', right?"

"Yeah… thanks Siesta" Though I'm not entirely convinced…

Atleast I know she has my back, or at the very least looking out for my well-being…

Or maybe she's just a really nice girl, either way…

"No problem, you saved me, cheering you up is the least I could do… Ah!" Siesta says, ending on a gasp

"What is it? Did you leave something behind?"

"One of your artifacts! The Count had one of your artifacts and he was going to send it to the Royal Magicians to have it studied!" I sigh with relief, which confuses her

"That's good, at least if they study it they may be able to fight against Inves"

"But what about you're magic?" Didn't I say it wasn't… then again, magic is still a rather accurate term for it, other than super power, which I suspect isn't a thing in this universe

"It's fine, I can get a replacement" I never really liked Ichigo to be honest, but if I need it I can always traverse Hel-actually, maybe I could go home through Helheim…

After a while, I insisted we take a scenic route… which got us a bit lost, we eventually reach Tristain Academy, we bid each other farewell and head to our respective quarters

* * *

_12:03 am~_

I look into Louise's room to see her fast asleep in her school outfit with a riding crop still firm in her hand, on top of the covers and legs dangling off the side of the bed

"How… Leave without my… stupid dog…" I chuckle a bit at sleep talking, gently moving her to a more comfortable position; I lay to rest on my 'bed', resting Derf against the wall

"Night Derf"

"Goodnight, Kamen Rider" I smile a bit

"Oh shut up, you…" I fall into a peaceful, but somewhat troubled sleep

* * *

Back at the Estate, a silhouetted figure stands atop the roof looking down at officers talking with guards as mages in white garb tend to the injured count

"Hmm, so things are getting interesting" the figure holds up half of a bronze plate "I already have a fourth of what I need to get what I'm looking for…" holding up a gun shaped object, and slipping a card into the barrel

**ATTACK RIDE~**

"This just might be my funniest treasure hunt yet" pulling the barrel forward the figure pulls the trigger

**INVISIBLE!**

The figure disappears from the roof top

***ZIP***

* * *

_A Zipper drags across the screen, a Fourze Kaban appears, it pops open showing all the new lockseeds displayed in this Chapter_

_{Fresh Orange}_

* * *

Incep:"I'd like to say, this was uploaded earlier than usual because i have a thing i have to do today, but that aside i have gotten a few reviews asking about the more technical side of the Gaim half of this fic, everything i use in this fic can be found on the Kamen Rider Wikia page, so if you're every confused about something, go to the Wikia first and foremost"


	6. Cyan Rider, Go To Class!

Incep: "Hey guys, I'd like to apologize for the late upload, you see, I've dealt with a sinus cold, sprained calves, and a bit of unfounded lethargy, heck I even had to wake up early today so I could finish it, I usually resign myself to have this uploaded, Saturday at 2pm EST, the same time when the first part of this story was uploaded, but alas, I've failed to this time(By about 2 hours); sorry, and I promise that I'll try harder!"

* * *

Waking, I sit-up to find Louise at the wooden table in her room sipping on tea, her gaze shifts to me with anger

"So the runaway dog came home?"

"I'm getting the feeling you're upset with me" I remark groggy and sarcastic

"OF COURSE I'm upset with you! My familiar ran away!" I guess that really wouldn't help her reputation "I have half the mind to forbid you from meals for the day!"

"If you're going to starve me, why wouldn't I runaway?" I swear a vein popped on her forehead…

I'm way too tired to be arguing…

"And now you're talking back…" She raises her wand "At first I thought I could trust you to be obedient, but now I see you need training!" bringing her wand down, a white light begins to form, I thought she couldn't us-

***BOOM!***

* * *

Louise sighs as she leaves her room and locking the door on the way out, brushing soot from her uniform; the door across the hall opens, revealing a student with slicked back short brown hair, with blue eyes, rather slim in build, with otherwise more masculine facial features, he gets Louise's attention

"H-Hey what was that?!"

"Oh, you're that new student who enrolled yesterday" Louise turns to him

"David, David Snagsby" he says scratching his cheek "So… what was that explosion?"

"I was giving my familiar some obedience training!" Louise clenches her hands and stomps, David flinches

"R-Right, so… your Familiar's a dog?" Louise groans

"Might as well be…"

"Then it's not?" Louise sighs "H-Hey, we should head to the cafeteria for breakfast"

"Sure"

* * *

…

"Partner…" huh… is that Derf?

"PARTNER, WAKE UP!"

*THACK!*

A cold metal object smacks into my head, I snap up, causing Derf to fall down into my lap

"Ow, Derf! What the hell?"

"Oi partner, don't you yell at me, I've been trying to wake you up!" I pick up Derf and re-set him against the wall "A letter showed up for you, some real ugly looking blue and black knight delivered it" Blue and Black? Huh, that's an odd color, I guess that must be an armored mail carrier or something, standing up I see a letter on the table, opening it and reading it, its not until I observe the cyan barcode watermark at its center bottom that I realize who the sender truly was

"Derf tell me, this 'knight' had Black lines? Maybe not exactly blue but a lighter shade of blue, almost a Cyan, one might say?" I ask with deadpan seriousness, eyes fixed on the letter

"I don't know what a 'Cyan' is, but yeah" Derf replies

"Onore, DiEndo…" I crumple the letter and toss it in the trash

"Oi, what'd it say?"

"Nothing to important, just a taunt" still, why is DiEnd here? It can't be the REAL DiEnd… can it? "This is bad, I should tell Louise" as I walk to the door and turn the featureless knob "Huh, its locked?" I pull at the knob more "You are not serious…"

"What's wrong partner?"

"SHE LOCKED THE DOOR!"

* * *

Returning to David and Louise, the prior of which lets out a burp as he sighs

"Oh man, complements to the Chef indeed!" David remarks, pushing aside three plates, Louise looks at him astonished

"Have you ever eaten before? One would swear food is new to you"

"What? This food is REALLY good" David chuckles

"Why can't he be this grateful…" Louise mumbles despondently

"Who can't be what now?" David inquiries as Louise is about to respond…

"Oh my" Kirche approaches the two, interrupting them "And here I thought you were so protective of my darling because you had your eyes on him, but it appears my Zerbst intuition was wrong, I guess zero is just a hard to read number" Louise stands up

"Oh? Does it also allow you to detect BULLSHIT?" Kirche leans forward, the two face-to-face

"_Little_ children shouldn't use gwrown up wurds" Kirche says mockingly, pulls at Louise's cheek, Louise smacks her hands away

"Atleast I don't look like I was bought off a DAIRY FARM!"

"How dare you call me a cow you-"

"Everyone, Everyone!" the girl with a red ribbon and blonde ringlet hair, who was with Guiche barges into the cafeteria panicked, the two stop and turn to the student

"What's wrong Montmorency?" Louise asks

"A thief! Some thief stole the potions I was going to use for the Familiar Exhibition tomorrow!"

"Who'd do such a thing?" Kirche asks, David stands up, both hands still planted firmly on the table

"Let's find whoever's doing this! Mystery ahoy!" David throws his fist up in the air

"My-My Louise, you sure picked an enthusiastic one"

"Shut up, Zerbst…" Louise groans

* * *

Elliot is laid out on Louise's bed, he stretches

"Man, I haven't layed in a bed for about 3 days…" Elliot sighs "But now isn't the time to rest, I have to find a way out…" He looks to his left, straight at the large window and begins pondering "Why is DiEnd here, what treasure could he…!" Elliot sits up "…Y'know, maybe, just maybe" the Sengoku Driver is attached, Elliot pulls the Matsubokkuri Lockseed from his jacket he presses the button

**MATSUBOKKURI, LOCK ON!**

"Derf" Elliot says, grabbing the sword in question

"Oi, partner?"

"How do you feel about falling from high places?" Elliot pulls up the on the Cutting Blade

**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS!**

* * *

Louise, David, Kirche, and Montmorency wonder around the school asking questions

"M-Montmorency, Please, t-this is the third time you've asked me, I w-would never!" Guiche pleads "I love you as much as any oth-I mean, unlike any other girl!"

"What was that first one Guiche?!"

"Geez, whats with those two?" David asks

"It's a long story" Louise says, recalling the day after summoning Elliot

"If recall, it's my darling who had a helping hand in this rocky relationship"

"Stop calling MY familiar, YOUR darling, Zerbst!" David sighs

"Man, it's like a warzone here"

"EEEEEEK!" A loud screech can be heard from down the hall, David rushes forward as the other four stop bickering momentarily and follow him, they reach one of the schools more enclosed courtyards, which is sparsely decorated with a few picnic benches but not much else, where they see a lean and tall, yellow monster, with feline like features and splashes of grey on its body, while feline it also holds some vegetation like features, such as leafy plumage about its body, most of which is at the joints of its lanky, branch like limbs, and in its line of sight is Bryanne, the auburn haired maid, who backs away slowly "H-help… me"

"W-What creature is this?!" Montmorency questions; Guiche, Louise and Kirche look at each other with a concerned look

"It's like that thing your commoner familiar summoned against me"

"And if I recall, it can turn other beings into its species" Louise says, she then turns to David "Go get my familiar!" Louise orders, David finches at her sudden change in tone

"Y-Yes ma'am" David runs off, Kirche, Guiche and Montmorency draws their wands

"Don't let it touch you" Louise warns them

"We'll be fine, as long as you don't blow us up" Kirche snides, Guiche summons three Valkyries, while Kirche launches an Inferno at the monster and Montmorency a Torrent of Water, The monster, while distracted by the Valkyries, is set ablaze by the fire magic letting out a horrid screech, however, once the water magic hits, it seems rejuvenated, destroying one of the Valkyries in retaliation, it then smashes the other two into one another

"H-How is my magic ineffective?" Montmorency asks in shock, Kirche launches another blast of flames, moving quickly the beast dodges, then lunges at Kirche in response…

**MATSUBOKKURI-**

* * *

**-AU LAIT!**

Throwing the Kagemastu like a javelin I hit the odd Inves dead center, restraining it in a pinecone shaped energy field

"My darling saved me again, oh it appears I'm more of a damsel in distress than I thought" Kirche says theatrically with a swoon

"Is everyone ok?" I run over to them… hmm? Why is Guiche and Mont… Monto… That blonde chick Here? I turn to the Inves "Talk about weird, I've never seen this type of Inves before…" I observe it struggling against its bonds

"Oi, what should we do partner?" Derfsou asks

"Well, I wasn't planning on fighting an Inves, but I might as well" removing my lock I attach it to Derfsou

**LOCK ON! ICHI, JYU, HYAKU! **

I run forward and slash into…

*CURRSH!*

…A giant wall of soil?!

**MATSUBOKKURI CHARGE! **

"What the hell?!" I look back to Guiche

"I'm Guiche the Bronze! Not the Dirt!" I roll my unseeable eyes

"Is there a difference?" I mutter

"Behind you darling!" Kirche alerts me, turning I see the 'Cheetah' Inves drawing soil around a black stick like protrusion in its left han-wait… is that a wand?! Forming a giant soil fist, The bind having been broken, it dashes at me smashing the fist into my midsection, I hunch over, then with its branch like arm it bashes the side of my head, sending my body rolling across the dirt, opening the Kaban on my side I switch seeds

"It's time to cut down this branch!"

**KIWI, LOCK ON!**

I stand and pull up from the Cutting Blade, throwing my hand into the air

**SOIYA~ KIWI ARMS **

The green and brown kiwi armor based on a Chinese Soldier forms, as I become Kurokage Kiwi Arms, in my hands form the Kiwi Gekirin, dual giant attack wheels with sharp silver blades around a tropical green hoop, a portion of which doesn't have blades but a large black handle that loops into the bladed portion

**GEKI-RIN-SEI-YA-HA!**

Running towards the Cheetah Inves, I cut into its wand hand, keeping with momentum I twirl into its chest, as it swipes at me I leap over the Inves and spin tearing into the bark of its back, it staggers forward, and turns to me angrily and charges I lift the Gekirin and bring them down vertically, but to little effect, it starts holding me in a bear hug

"Kirche, incinerate it!" I yell

"B-But Darling-"

"I'll be fine! Just use your fire magic!" Kirche, reluctantly, summons forth an inferno that engulfs the Inves and I, I switch seeds and throw my Kaban out the flames, to prevent damage

**KURUMI!, LOCK ON!**

"Hey, remember when you clocked me earlier?" I, with limited mobility, push down on the cutting blade

**SOIYA~ KURUMI ARMS**

A giant metal walnut comes down and smashes the Cheetah Inves, it flies out of the flames, it realigns with my head and lands, the Walnut based squire-like armor forms around me, turning me into Kurokage Kurumi Arms, on my hands are now two large yellow fists called the Kurumi Bombers, I swipe the flames, the air that's displaced by my fist causes the fire to disperse

**MISTER~ KNUCKLEMAN!**

"My Darling is simply amazing!" Kirche swoons

"Though it pains me… his magic IS impressive" Guiche says, The Inves gets to its feet and turns to the onlookers and charges

"Everyone move!" as I run towards the Inves…

**RIDER STING**

A sudden surge of electricity bursts from the Inves as it keels over and explodes, after the smoke clears, I see a rider with wasp-like features, sharp eyes, segments of yellow, but primarily black and silver

"TheBee, but how?"

"Aw, you forgot about my specialty!" from the top of a nearby castle wall jumps down the Black and Cyan barcode motif'd rider, DiEnd "And you gave such an impassioned speech last night about what a Kamen Rider is too"

"Who is this?!" Louise asks

"DiEnd, the Thief Kamen Rider" i say

"Treasure hunter!"

"Thief… Then you're the one who stole Montmorency's potions!" Guiche exclaims, DiEnd turns to them

"For the last time it's TREASURE HUNTER, but no, that wasn't me" he turns back to me "It was the monster, afterall, wouldn't you agree that Inves didn't look too natural?"

"What are you on about?" I retort, DiEnd chuckles

"I guess it wouldn't phase you huh…" DiEnd, raises his voice slightly "…Murderer"

"Don't… Call me that…" I growl

"Oi-Oi, partner calm down"

"Hmmm, Kamen Rider Murderer, now there's a name! Kurokage is taken after all" DiEnd says as he twirls his gun, I smash down on the cutting blade three times

**KURUMI SPARKING!**

"SHUT UP!" throwing punches, balls of Walnut shaped energy go flying towards DiEnd, TheBee moves in the way, taking the shots, a card is all that's left of him afterwards, which the cyan rider picks up and returns to a card holder on his waist

"What're you trying to do, kill me?" running forward with a leap, I lunge for DiEnd, faking him out, I pull back and uppercut him with my other Kurumi Bomber, knocking him across the ground, I walk over and unhenshin "What are you…" I take the gift box from my back, and take out the golden sword

"D-Darling!"

"Take it, it's treasure isn't it?" DiEnd takes it from my hand and looks it over "Take it, and never come back here!" DiEnd sighs

"Yes, it's treasure, but it's not treasure I'm looking for, but, since you entertained me so well, I'll leave you be"

**ATTACK RIDE**

"Ciao!"

**INVISIBLE!**

DiEnd disappears sword in tow, I walk over to the group

"What did he mean by Murderer?" Louise asks

"Well, I think that Inves, might have been a student here, as normal Inves have no control over nature"

"But you said that you had to be touched by one to-"

"No, if a human without a driver like mine grabs Helheim fruit it won't turn into a Lockseed, and when a human eats on they turn into an Inves, it doesn't help that they have a hypnotic property"

"So, then that's what the murderer line was about" Guiche adds

"DON'T… err, don't say that word around me"

"But still my potions!" Montmorency whines

"I think I might know what happened" Louise says "The Inves was looking for a way to turn itself back, and it must have drunk your potions thinking the groundwater the fruit was grown on was contaminated by a potion"

"I have to agree with the zero, it makes the most sense" Kirche says

"Well, either way, the fact that Helheim fruit is here means it'll spread and take over, luckily, I have feeling that the magic in this world might make it harder to take over, and since fire magic can destroy the vegetation it's definitely going to have problems spreading" I explain

"But how are we going to find the source?" Montmorency asks

"Actually, I was trying to find DiEnd, so I enlisted Tabitha's help, since her familiar can fly, however, I also asked her to be on the lookout for any odd plants"

"Did you know was going to happen!" Louise exclaims at me in every way other than a question

"N-No Master, I just wasn't sure, if since cracks have open, maybe some of Helheim's seeds may have came through y'know?" A large shadow flies over head, Tabitha descends on a gale of wind

"Found weird tree"

"Right, lead the way!"

* * *

David is wandering aimlessly through the halls until he reaches the court on the other side of the academy

"D-Did I go the wrong way?" he sighs, looking around he sees a large tree with pink fruit "Woah, wait isn't that…" he takes out a small, black object from his cloak and holds it longways

*CLICK!* the box creates a flash

"Man, when I get back home, I bet Elliot will eat this up!"

***ZIP***

* * *

_A Zipper drags across the screen, a Fourze Kaban appears, it pops open showing all the new lockseeds displayed in this Chapter_

_{Kiwi, Kurumi}_

* * *

Incep: "Don't hit me! Yes, this was a filler chapter, that'll happen when I can't find a way to incorporate Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima stuff into the corresponding Gaim title"


	7. Great Suika Exhibition, Big Intruder!

David puts away the black box and sighs, returning his glance to the purple fruited tree

"Though really, I wonder if Elliot will believe it's real, after all, I'm not entirely sure this is real myself" He scratches his cheek "I can't even really recall how I got here… or…" raising his wand he causes a small spout of water "Why I have magic…" David sighs "Hmmm, speaking of magic, wasn't I supposed to…" David begins to trot in place "I NEED TO GET LOUSE'S FAMILIAR! I-I-I hope that they're still alive!" David rushes into an open hallway and back into the building

* * *

"Something is bugging me slightly, why are you here Mo… Moto…" I begin to ask, the blonde gives me a somewhat nasty glance

"It's Montmorency, and if you must know, that creature stole my potions, and Louise offered her assistance" before I can respond she continues "Now if I may, what is this Helheim place anyways?" Montmorency asks

"Well, Helheim is a world-slash-another dimension thing, though when I refer to it I'm talking about the massive forest that's within it, it's filled with alien fauna and trees that harbor the fruit I mentioned earlier" I pull the Kurumi Lockseed from my jacket's big interior pocket "and as I also mentioned earlier, when someone is wearing a Sengoku Driver and they grasp the fruit, it turns into a Lockseed" I press the trigger on the side of the Lockseed

**BATTLE START!**

A Crack opens, summoning forth a Red Elementary Inves, the others back away from it, and consequently me

"However those without a driver but with a Lockseed can only summon Inves, yet if they drop it, the Inves will go berserk"

"Speaking of berserk, I'm a tad upset you'd give away my gift to that thief Darling!" Kirche complains out of nowhere, I close the Lockseed, the Inves leaps back into the slowly closing crack

"Thinking back to it" Louise mumbles "That was the sword YOU said that YOU didn't want!" Louise snaps at me

"Oh Darling, why didn't you mention anything?"

"You really didn't give me a chance to talk, Kirche" I retort meekly "In fact, you caught me off guard being in-" when referring to Louise's room, should use her name or master? I really should find a Medieval etiquette handbook somewhere "-My Master's room" Louise stomps over to Kirche

"What were you doing in my room Zerbst?!"

"It's just as Darling says, I simply gave him a present"

"You had no right to do that!" Louise shouts

"Oh but I had to, I couldn't live with myself, seeing him run around with such a homely sword"

"Oi! You're not all that either!" Derf talks back

"Derf, admittedly you don't look that pleasing…" I say

"Are you defending her?!" Louise questions

"No, I just think your bickering is pointless!"

"And, You're talking back again!" Louise raises her wand, on an impulse I grab Guiche by the shoulder and hold him in front of me

***BOOM!***

Guiche falls to the ground, face and uniform blackened by the explosion and the others fallen onto their butts save for Louise, her face flustered, raises her voice

"WE, will take care of this, YOU will go to back to the room and wait for me!" I nod, fearing she still has another one in her; I walk off down the hall

"Louise really didn't need to explode like that, in both senses" I groan "I don't get why she gets like that, especially around Kirche"

"Oi, Didn't Tabitha say something about it?" Derf speaks up

"Oh, you remember that?" I turn a corner into the Girl's Dormitory Tower… Atleast I think it is, mostly girls reside in the tower, I've seen boys on occasion but not much evidence that they live here "I really should ask about it"

"I wouldn't worry too much partner, just don't use me as a shield like that blond kid"

"Who sword blocks with a rusty sword?" I snide jokingly

"Oi-Oi it's your fault for not cleaning me, it's not even that hard!" We reach the hallway of the room, only to see the door opened

"Derf… did you open the door before we left?" I crouch and walk slowly towards the door

"Partner, you're the one who said I don't have hands"

"You talk, how do I know you're not magic in other ways?" I sidle myself against the opened door, gripping Derf's handle I leap into the room, only to see it ransacked, bed sheets on the floor and chairs knocked over "Did a tornado run through here?!"

"Oi, it could have been a wind mage"

"Yeah" I pick up the chairs, putting them back in place "That or maybe DiEnd never left"

"Who knows?" I move the sheets back onto the bed

"I just wonder what he was looking for" I ask myself with worry

* * *

A while after cleaning up the room, I find myself sitting at the wooden table reflecting, whilst looking out the window into the sky purple with dusk, from the passing silence I hear footsteps behind me from the hallway Louise enters into the room

"Welcome back master, did you take care of the tree?" Louise sighs

"Of course we did, why else where we there?" Louise stands in front of her dresser, despite my short time here, I already know what it means, I move behind her "Well, this is new" I roll my eyes, my hands move to below her collar, as I remove her cloak

"Don't get used to this, it's just my way of apologizing" Louise's hand loosens and removes the amulet from the collar of her uniform

"Apologizing?" Louise asks, my hands grab the bottom her uniform's dress shirt I begin to lift it up and over her

"I'll admit I've been rather, unpleasant, today" as I grip her skirt, my hands tremble

"Can't do it, can you?" she asks, after a moment of silence she moves away from me and proceeds to remove her skirt "Well, the fact you're actually acting like a proper familiar now means tomorrow won't be that bad after all" I grab her nightgown from her dresser and hand it her

"What's tomorrow?" Louise puts on her nightgown and moves to sit on her bed

"Tomorrow is the Familiar Exhibition"

"Familiar Exhibition?" I ask

"It's a required event in which all of the second years take part, one could some it up as a Familiar talent show" Louise explains "There's usually a prize denoted, but the princess will be here, so without a doubt it'll be serious this year"

"Princess?" Louise gives me a skeptical look

"Yes, as in Royalty, how primitive is your world that you don't know that?" I roll my eyes at the ironic comment

"Right… well I'm going for a walk, I'll be back" on my way to Vestri Court, I stare into a sky flooded with dusk and sprinkled with barely visible stars that glimmer slowly and steadily

"I'm primitive, huh?" my gaze moves to my hands "I suppose in a way I am" I change my glance to look across the grass "After all, I don't even know what year It is here, or if my year system is the same as this places'" in the corner of my eye I see a bespectacled green-haired woman in a black dress with a purple cloak, she seems startled by my presence, I halt

"I didn't realize there'd still be students roaming the halls this late" the green haired woman says as she walks over to me

"Close, but I'm not a student" The woman stops

"Not a student… Then Kitchen staff?" I shake my head

"Colder"

"A Burglar?"

"The Coldest, possible"

"Then… what are you?"

"I'm actually a Familiar, though, in all fairness, I doubt you'd of guess'd that" I walk over to her, meeting half way in a sense "Elliot, Who're you?"

"I am Miss Longueville, Secretary to the head of the academy" She adjusts her glasses before continuing "You said you are a familiar correct, you wouldn't happen to be the odd Familiar of miss Valliere, would you?" she asks

"Yup, that's me"

"A human Familiar is… interesting to say the least"

"I gathered that by the fact a member of the staff, who's probably worked here for quite a while, just called me Odd" My mind races back to that eventful afternoon, I look at my Left hand, the runes I had all but forgotten…

Wait, she's Staff maybe she knows something about it, or at the least can read it?

"Miss Long… Longevil?"

"Longueville"

"Right, well do you have any idea what these runes mean?" I hold out my hand, she grabs my hand to steady it for a better look…! Her hands are coarse, they don't feel like Louise or Kirche's, they feel more like Siesta's so she's a commoner too… but it's not that… this bad feeling, w-what is it?

"No, not a clue, you'd have better luck asking Professor Colbert, why? Are you suffering skin irritation? It's often that some more sensitive Familiars suffer redness or rashes where their runes appear" Skin Irritation… hmmm, as I think back, the only things I seem to think of are my past fights, I begin to feel my Left hand tingle…

In my fight with Guiche I was so focused on putting on a show I doubt I would of noticed… wait, what about every time I've henshined? Would that be game? The next time I did I was focused on rescuing the students from the rubble, then I was worried about getting the Inves away from the townspeople, After that I was focusing so much on my surroundings making sure I wasn't seen, and then the following Henshin… well I wasn't in the clearest state of mind, however, I did notice it earlier today, but I figured it was just a side-effect of Henshining, it's not like I've henshined before I came here, so I don't really know all the in-and-outs of it

"Not Really" I say, she nods and turns around

"The Familiar Exhibition is tomorrow, you should probably rest" she walks away, sighing I head back and get some sleep, even if I didn't make it to Vestri Court, she has a point

* * *

I'm hurried awake by a panicking Louise, her reason for it was that the princess would be arriving soon and everyone was to stand in ceremony for her at the front of the academy, by the time we arrive, several students had lined-up on either side of the path that led up to the academy, teachers and staff stood at the base of the stairs leading into the main building, The princess herself had arrived in a carriage pulled by brilliant white horses, the moment she exited her carriage, I was astonished…

A cute… no, stunningly beautiful woman, looking no older than me or Louise, She dawned from the carriage in an elegant white dress which only seemed to complement not only her looks, but the large purple cloak which hung from her shoulders. Her hair bore a similar shade of purple to her cloak, but where her cloak is dark purple, her hair is more of a mauve, her face-gentle and soft-Like she was pulled out of a fairy tale or storybook, the ideal princess; after some smiling and waving, a few cat-calls from students and I swear one of the teachers, Louise and I head back to the room, and begin planning for later today during the exhibition

* * *

"…That'll work, right?" Louise sighs annoyiedly

"I… Guess, as long as you don't cause any damage, AND YOU WON'T, RIGHT?" I cower a bit

"R-Right master" About at that time a cautious knocking came to the door, Louise gave me an glare that told me all I needed to know, I stand up from my bed, Derf still strapped to my back from earlier, one never knows when DiEnd might strike, I open the door to see a cloaked figure, my hand moves to Derf's handle

"Who are you?!" The figure backs off a bit, I fully draw out Derf "Silent, huh?" as I lunge forward, the figure leaps over me, I swing Derf over my shoulder, snagging the cloak, tearing it off the wearer, I turn to see the culprit-!

"Your Majesty?!" Louise exclaims, sitting up from the table to bow

"Oi-Oi, let me see!" I remove the cloak from Derf "Oi, Oi, OI; Partner you never told me see was such a woman!"

"Derf, Atleast show some restraint" i sigh, looking back over to Louise and the Prin-GEEH, Louise is glaring daggers at me… noticing Louise's expression the princess giggles

"You're as serious as ever Louise, though its fine really, he doesn't have to bow, in fact neither do you, I actually rather you didn't"

"But Princess!" The Princess kneels to the ground

"Louise, If you're so insistent on bowing, I'll just keep going lower until you can't bow" The princess says, giving her a warm smile, Louise sighs

"Princess, truly your too kind too me" The Princess grabs ahold of Louise's hands and leaps up, Louise, suddenly brought to her feet is then embraced by the Princess in a hug

"One can never be too kind to a friend" Admittedly, I really don't want to interrupt them… but I'm completely lost here

"Don't mean to butt in, but you two know each other?" I ask Louise is the first to speak

"Yes, I was given the honor of being selected as one of her majesty's royal playmates" Royal… Playmates? That's sounds… odd

"Childhood friends is such a nicer way of putting it" the Princess adds

"I have to agree with… err"

"Henrietta, I am the Crown Princess of Tristain, of course that's redundant information, huh?" She thinks I'm from this world doesn't she? Henrietta breaks the hug and moves to sit on Louise's bed "Oh, and if it's not too intrusive, may I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead Princess, you're sort of already in the room, I doubt you can get any more intrusive"

"You wouldn't happen to be Louise's lover would you?" Louise's jaw hit the floor, while Derf begins snickering uncontrollably

"No I'm not, though it's a bizarre question I can see where'd you think that, but I'm actually her Familiar" Louise looks at me with some form of astonishment "What? It's just a misunderstanding"

"Ah, I see, so you'll be participating in the exhibition tomorrow then?" Henrietta asks, Louise composes herself

"Y-Yes, we will" The Princess nods and stands

"Well then I'll look forward to it" she walks over to the door "I must get going, the guard must be looking for me by now" she giggles "See you at the exhibition tomorrow, Louise, Ah… what's your name, I don't think I caught it"

"Elliot Glith" I say, with a respectful nod the princess leaves, I walk over to my bed and lay down "Nice Girl, isn't she?"

"What's that supposed to mean" Louise says looming over me

"You know what I mean"

"And what are you doing?"

"Sleeping, the Exhibition isn't until this afternoon" with a yawn I go to sleep

* * *

The moment had arrived, it was showtime!

"Are you sure?" Louise asks me, I attach my belt

"Y-Yeah, I have a minor issue concerning social anxiety, but I'll try my best to contain it" Looking out on to the stage and to the crowd from behind the curtain, What looks like the entire student body, Staff, and the Princess with some of the royal guard detail; I gulp

"Oi, partner I'll talk for you" I look to Derf "I bet they've never seen a talking sword before!" I smirk

"Thanks Derf" We rush out to the stage

"GOOD AFTERNOON!" Derf announces

"A talking sword?!"

"If that's her familiar, who's the commoner?"

"When'd Louise get another Familiar?!"

"Oi~, this heat though, I could go for something refreshing, maybe… some grapes?" Pulling the Lockseed from the Lock holder on my side I press the trigger

**BUDOU~**

The Budou arms appear in the sky from a crack

"Seen that before" a student says

"H-How did that commoner?!" one of the Guard detail astonishes

"Hmm, No-No, to small, maybe something bigger…" Derf pauses for moment, I close the Lockseed and return it to the holder "Maybe an Orange?" I repeat the process with Orange

**ORANGE~**

The Orange arms appear overhead

"Oooh, that's a new one!"

"Is that really a commoner?"

"No-No! Oi, partner got anything bigger?" I close orange pull off the third and final Lockseed, I press its button

**SUIKA~(WATERMELON~)**

A gigantic watermelon appears over me, casting a giant shadow, even obstructing the sun for some of the front rows

"HOLY!"

"THAT'S ONE BIG MELON!"

"Oi-Oi! I think this is the one!" Sheathing Derf, I throw my arm up and slam the Lockseed down onto the belt

**LOCK ON!**

…And here it comes… my line…

"HENSHIN!" pulling up from the blade I throw my arm in the air, the Suika crashes down with a thunderous clap, then silence

"Wow, her familiar is even a zero!" one lone voice says… and now

**SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA, BIG BANG!**

**Yoroi Mode~**

The giant watermelon transforms into a colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai

"I-It… IT TURNED INTO GOLEM!"

"THAT'S ONE MENACING MELON!" Moving over to an open area next to the Stage and lay down on the grass, legs stretched, resting on an elbow

"Get up! Theres an exhibition happening!" Louise scolds, I move my free hand pretend to clean my ear with a pinky, ignoring her "LISTEN TO ME" Louise draws her wand a large ball of white energy appears at the tip of her wand, several students make a mad dash as the energy flies toward me, taking off the lock I press the button on the back and reattach it to my driver

***BOOM!***

The explosion knocks down all of the people, causing a large cloud of smoke however…

**Gyro Mode~**

The Watermelon Mecha takes flight into the air

"WOAH, the golem can fly!"

"THAT'S ONE ACROBATIC MELON!" I begin to fly above the crowd, doing rolls and flips, by all means putting on an air show, as I turn around the central tower of the Academy I see a large golem made of dirt, I unload gunfire from the fingertips of the mech, only to do minimal, its turns towards me and launches a fist of compacted dirt

"CRAP!" I exclaim

*CRASH, KABOOM!*

* * *

***ZIP***

_A Zipper drags across the screen, a Fourze Kaban appears, it pops open showing all the new lockseeds displayed in this Chapter_

_{Suika}_


	8. The Earth Thief, Fouquet!

I lay in my Pre-arms amongst the thick smoke and wreckage of the Suika Arms, I slowly get to my hands and knees; Ears ringing, Vision Blurred, and the Pulp Eye Visor of Suika Arms, cracked and damaged…

Hobbling up to my feet in a dazed stupor, looking up I see the Dirt Golem still there, it pummels into the stone tower, as I remove the Suika Lockseed to change arms, the lockseed falls apart in my hands

"Damn…" I reach for and grab the Budou Lockseed

**Lo**_**CK**_** O**_**n**_**!**

The Lock stutters, like the batteries of an expiring toy

"Crap, I don't think any of my Lockseeds are doing too good" I press down on the cutting blade

**SO**_**iY**_**a~**

As my driver stutters the same, The grape armor falls down onto me

**B-B**_**ud**_**u A**_**rn**_**s**

The Budou Ryuhou appears in my hand and the grape armor begins to form

_**R**_**Yo**_**u**_**-H**_**-HA-hA**_**!**

The moment it stabilizes, Purple sparks erupt from the armor parts forcing me to my knees

"Is my driver busted too?!" I look up to the golem and notice a green thing sticking out or standing on the head of the golem, it looks kinda like a woman, I struggle to a kneeling position and take aim "Damn this armor is heavy all of a sudden…?" I feel a tingling sensation on my left hand, I switch the Ryuhou from my right to my left "lets test these runes" I push down on the cutting blade

_**B**_**uu**_**u**_**ou Sq-**_**Sq-**_**SqASH**

Pulling back on the hammer I pull the trigger, a rapid fire of grapes blast and hit the green thing dead on, causing said to fall and the golem to crumble, my Budou Arms disappear as the residual shock knocks me back, I grasp the Lockseed and it falls to pieces in my hand

"Ugh…" I groan as a sound reaches to me through my daze that fills me with worry

**KAMEN RIDE**

DiEnd walks in through the smoke

"If you'd not get in the way, there's treasure in this tower that I want" I pull the Orange Lock seed from the Lockseed holder

"I've already toppled your Golem" I wobble to my feet "A-And… you're next"

**Oree**_**eng**_**e~**

"I See, well then, I won't deny you your dying moment, you should find this choice amusing, all things considered" He fires his DiEnd Driver

**ZANGETSU**

A set of Red, Blue and Green silhouettes shuffle around before converging together, and a white samurai in Melon Arms, wielding the Melon Defender and a Musou Saber appears, attaching the Orange Lockseed, I pull up the cutting blade, Rather than the usual 'Soiya~' instead the driver plays a sound reminiscent of a Gameboy that just froze

**O-O-On**_**ge Arr**_**rrs**

The Orange arms fall and form, the usual phrase is replaced by white noise, I draw Derf and shake him a bit

"Oi-Oi! Careful… I think my Cross-guard is broken…" preparing Derf and the Daidaimaru, I charge at Zangetsu, he bashes me with the Melon Defender, then striking cleanly across my torso with his saber, swinging the saber above his head he goes for a down slash, I block with both swords, pulling on the hammer of Derfsou, I quickly aim and unleash four blasts at Zangetsu's visor, he raises his Musou Saber again and brings it down onto the Daidaimaru knocking it out of my hand and cutting into my right shoulder, causing sparks to fly, we both stagger backwards, regaining his posture first, the White Rider charges, bashing my head upwards with his Defender, he slashes my neck, temporarily blinded by sparks the Would-be Takatora kicks me onto my back, going with the momentum I roll back a few more feet the Shielded rider would of liked

"So, this is what it's like to be on the receiving end of a Musou Saber" I get to my feet, I need to get to my Daidaimaru, if I can combine it into the Naginata Mode I might have a chance of finishing off this Faux-Rider, i run at the White Rider, taking advantage of my rider jumping abilities, I leap over him and grab my Daidaimaru, I combine Derf with it, switching the Naginata to my left hand I charge forward, swinging straight ahead I cut into Zangetsu, as he moves to block, I grab the Melon Defender with my free hand… ugh… I'm still weary…

N-No, I just need to let the adrenaline take over...!

The runes begin to glow through the suit, then as if automatically, I cut into his wrist, stealing the shield from him, slashing again across the White Rider's chest makes him stagger backwards, I throw the shield to the side, carefully I remove the orange lock and attach it to Derfsou

**ICHI, JUU, HYAKU, SEN; ORANGE CHARGE!**

Twirling the naginata in my hands I slash twice, causing an orange shaped energy field to hold Zangetsu, dashing forward with a slash the Faux-Rider explodes, leaving a rider card on the ground that I pick up, i turn and point the Daidaimaru end at DiEnd

"This card is mine now" DiEnd sighs

"Fine, not like you can use it anyways" Fading to invisible, giving a sigh of relief I slouch against the tower wall, a large spark erupts from my driver causing a small explosion, the back of my head bounces against the stone brick wall rendering me unconscious

* * *

I stand in my living room, everything a faded white… I notice the Woman of Beginning before me… a bit blurry though

"You, Mai!" a curious glance covers her face

"That is not my name…" as she comes into focus I realize it isn't Mai… in fact, I don't know who it is, I guess I shouldn't assume, huh?

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know, I'm but an outsider"

"Outsider? Of what?!"

"I'm unsure" she looks down at the ground… "It's only a feeling" she walks over to me and puts a Lockseed in my hand, a Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed… "And, I have a feeling you'll need this" Everything fades to black

* * *

My eyes crack open and I see a somewhat familiar stone roof above me, I realize I'm in the infirmary again

"It's about time!" I turn my head to see Louise at my bed side with an impatient look on her face "You becoming unconscious wasn't part of the performance!"

"Y'know, at this point I'd expect a tad more concern…" I say, feeling the Energy Lockseed in my hand and slowly pocket it, Louise sighs

"Fair enough, but this is your fault" Louise says

"What is my fault?"

"Where you crashed there was a hole in the tower, which caused an important magic item to be stolen"

"What item?" I ask Louise

"The Staff of Destruction, a weapon so powerful it can smite a dragon with a single blast"

"Why are you telling me this? to make me feel guilty?" I question

"No, because WE are going to go FIND it!" she says scolding me, I sit up

"I understand" I check my body "Hey master, where's my driver?" Louise opens a drawer and hands it to me, I guess it wasn't broken after all, pretty nasty scratch on it though, and if the driver was fine, then my Suika, Orange, and Budou Lockseeds are definitely out of commission…

Of course, two of them crumbled in my hand and I'm pretty sure the Orange Lockseed exploded so…

I head back to Louise's room and grab Matsubokkuri and Donguri (Acorn), Louise then rushes me into a cart with Kirche and Tabitha, Louise forces me to sit next to her, a little bit into the ride, Kirche moves from her seat next to Tabitha to sit next to me, namely between me and Louise

"Oh, my darling, are you ok?" she mewls teasingly, pressing her breasts against my arm…

Her large, soft breasts…

"I-I'm fine" I look over at Louise who's glaring at me with intent to kill "S-So, how did something as powerful as this Staff of Destruction get stolen?" Kirche gets off me, leaning back

"I heard that they were blaming the Princess for the affair"

"Really?" I ask

"But of course, the whole reason Fouquet was able to steal it in the first place was because they took what little guards they had from protecting it to help keep her majesty safe"

"Foo-kay?"

"Yes, Fouquet" The coach, who I now realize is the green haired woman from the other night, speaks up "She is a famous thief, Fouquet can turn walls and doors into dirt and steals valuables from nobles' homes, however she leaves messages whenever she completes a robbery" I sigh

"No wonder DiEnd was there, using tricks to steal and leaving a letter, they sound like twins" I remark which grabs Longe… Longvelli… Our coach's attention

"So then, DiEnd is your world's Fouquet?" How does she…

Ehh, it's not like humans fall from the sky everyday, she probably put two and two together…

At least I hope humans falling from the sky isn't a regular thing!

"Pretty much Ms. Longevil"

"It's Longueville" we travel deeper into a forest, by this point Louise and Kirche are bickering so I've moved next to Tabitha, I think of something

"Hey, if Fukki, or whatever her name is, can use magic isn't she a noble?" I ask

"Not exactly" Longue… damnit, I forgot again "There are many reasons and ways a noble can lose their status, and just because one's status changes doesn't mean that their magic just vanishes" She turns back and looks to me "Like me, I too am a commoner whom can cast magic"

"So most just become labors then? With magic that must be easy Ms. Longtongue"

"It's Longueville, and, some do, some become guards, and others turn to lives of crime" huh, I guess if I had decided to go off and fight crime instead of stay with Louise, It would of been more challenging than I thought, huh?

"So, I'm guessing going up in status doesn't raise one's magic powers either?" I ask, Louise groans, while Kirche and Longueville laugh lightly

"Of course not" Longueville says "For example, Ms. Tabitha is a Chevalier Knight" i look at Tabitha to see the first reaction out of her all day…

A light blush

"Yes, I am the Chevalier de Norfatul" and with the longest sentence I've ever heard from her, she looks back to her book, firmly ending the conversation

* * *

We reach a shack in a clearing

"It looks like a coal burning shack, an old one too" Kirche says

"It could be camouflage" Louise says

"Well, I'm not staying here much longer; I'm still a bit dizzy, so let's just get this over with!" I say, attaching my Driver

"AND YOU DIDN'T MENTION THAT BECAUSE?" Louise snaps, I put my hands over my ears

"Ow, the ringing…" I rub the sides of my head a bit "Well you seemed hell bent, so I followed suit" I wonder…

Will she even get those euphemisms?

I attach Matsubokkuri and Henshin

**SOIYA~ MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI, IN THE SHADOWS!**

I run towards the house, until I'm lifted up by wind magic, Tabitha shakes her head at me

"Darling, that shack could have magic safeguards and traps" Kirche scolds me, Tabitha drops me and waves her staff in front of the door, for a minute or two

"Clear" She says, Kirche, Tabitha, and I enter

"I'll… keep watch out here" Louise says

"Then I shall scout the surroundings" Longueville says

"You do that Miss Longuevillage"

"It's. Longueville." She corrects me, a bit annoyed, before walking off

"Ugh, this place is dusty" I say, thanking that my armor cleans air…

Atleast I hope it does…

We carefully search the house, Kirche groans

"This sucks; I'm getting covered in dust! Let's go" as Kirche turns to leave

"Found it" Tabitha says, we look back to see her holding a large purple case

"Well, it matches the description but-" Kirche begins

"AAAAHHH!" Louise screams, in that moment the roof is torn from the shack, revealing a golem

"So big ugly is back for a round two?" I shout at the dirt giant, I cringe at my voice, damnit why'd I yell?

Tabitha chants a spell, blasting the golem with a tunnel wind to little effect; Kirche draws her wands from her cleavage blasting it with fire, with the same end, no effect

**MATSUBOKKURI AU LAIT!**

I throw my Kagematsu at the golem, it smacks it out of the air sending it a couple yards away, whistling Tabitha calls her dragon which swoops us into the air, I scan the ground for Louise to see her behind the golem, she waves her wand, causing a small explosion that ejects soil into the air causing a dust cloud, the golem turns around, Louise seems to be standing her ground… Move Louise, move!

The golem slowly reaches for her

"Damn it!" I smash down on my driver

**MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**

Cuts of Pinecone appear in a column from me to the golem's wrist, I leap off the dragon and extend my leg

"RIDER KICK!" directed by the slices I crash through the golem's arm, destroying the limb entirely, an explosion on impact causes it to stagger back, taking Louise into my arms I leap back up to the dragon as its lowering to pick us up "Why didn't you run?!" I yell

"Because… I'm a noble!" Louise responds fiercely "Just because you can use magic, that doesn't just make a noble…" She looks up to the sky closing her eyes "…A NOBLE IS SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T SHOW THEIR BACK TO THE ENEMY!" she shouts to sky, then she stares me down, as if looking right through my visor into my eyes "I'm a noble! Not Louise the Zero!"

Damn noble charm…

"So what if you're a noble…" I begin speaking in a hushed tone, looking right back into her eyes, not that anyone could tell "What does any of this bravado count for if you die?" she grits her teeth, I pull her into my armored chest "the insults hurt, I know; but you can't let the negatives people say about you drag you down, sure, not everyone has nice things to say, but that's why it's important that you can be your own cheer section; don't try to get people to like you, get YOU to like you" she looks up at me, I chuckle "I guess when a commoner who is supposed to be your assistant shows up out of nowhere and surpasses you, plus you're already picked on for… 'below-average'… magic, that's a bit hard" I say as I let go of her, I stand and take a deep breath

"But enough touchy-feely, I have a golem who needs an ass kicking…" I leap from the dragon and land in front of the earth titan "Derf, how do you feel about prospecting land?" I ask as I draw him from my side

"Oi, it seems laborious"

"Well then, let's make a plot of land, name it 'Ass', and kick it right away!" I rush forward, leaping towards the eyes I cut into the space between, the dirt begins to shift and-

***CRASH!***

A fist raises from between its eyes sending me flying, I land on my back

"I should of figure that'd happen" I kip-up to my feet stumbling a bit; I remember the dream I had, and grab the energy lockseed…

But it won't work in my driver, hmmm, what about Derfsou, If I recall it works on the toy

I attach the Energy Lock to Derf and click the trigger

**ICHI, JUU, HYAKU!**

Derfsou's blade becomes covered with energy, glowing white

**ENERGY MODE!**

"Oi-Oi-OI, partner, I feel sharp!" giving it a practice swing, I note how it makes Lightsaber-esqe sounds, the golem reaches for me, with a wide slash I cut through half of its palm, the cut portion losing the life it once had bursts into a dust cloud, I run up its arm, cutting into it as I do, the massive creature's arm crumbles behind me…

"TOH!" I give a showa-era shout as I leap to the golem's head, i drop off the back cutting to the middle of it straight down, I run forward and jump cutting it half completely, landing on half of the collapsing golem as I go to hop on to Tabitha's familiar who's flying directly overhead, the golem grabs me, I look to see it had regenerated "SHIT!" with a thud it chucks me into the ground, leaving a well-size crater, I look up at looming monster "Well… damn…" I look up at Tabitha's familiar flying overhead, Louise jumps down holding the Staff of destruction's case; she takes it out and waves it-

…That's not what I think it is, is it?

The golem detaches and throws it's hand at us, I desperately leap at Louise, grabbing her, I roll out of the way, now that I'm closer I can tell what it is, the staff of destruction isn't a staff at all!

It's Rocket Launcher!

"Let me see that" I take it from her, Sticking Derf into the ground I mess with the 'Staff' until I finally get it in firing mode, I fall to my knees with a splitting headache, this fight having finally catching up with my condition, I drop the Weapon "Agh…" I groan "Master, you have to use it" she picks it up "You… ergh, you just look at what you want to hit through the panel and… argh… and then I think you push the black button on top"

"You think?!" Louise shouts incredulously, the golem lumbers closer "But… I…"

"You have to, I'm to… ugh… dizzy too" This… gah, this headache keeps getting worse

* * *

Louise looks down at her pained familiar

_I… I am the only one that can…_

"I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière" She takes aim "AND I AM NOT A ZERO!"

*Click* she presses the button, a bolt of fire erupts from it, upon collision it make a mighty blast, destroying over half of the golem, the damage to severe to recover from, the massive monster fades away into dust

Lowering the Staff, Louise smiles

"I… I did it…" Kirche and Tabitha land and run to Louise

"Impressive" is all Tabitha says

"I have to agree with Tabitha, way to go Louise" Kirche says

"I must agree with them, that was spectacular Ms. Vallière" Ms. Longueville says, coming out of seemingly nowhere "And good job on recovering the Staff of Destruction as well" she looks to Elliot, as she takes the Staff "I'll put this on the wagon, you stay here with him, he seems to not be faring well"

* * *

I close my lockseed as the 3 girls loom over me, my suit disappears and I immediately put my hands over my mouth

"I think I'm going to be sick…" I look towards the wagon…

What is Miss Longueville doing?

"You know… HURG… you know those are one shots right?" I say dazedly, to the green haired woman, whose trying desperately to fire the…

Wait…

Green, Female… that sounds familiar…

…!

I stand up to quickly, luckily Kirche holds me up

"You, you're Bouquet!" I point at her

"It's Fouquet you imbecile! I mean…" she grits her teeth at me "Damn you"

"For once I'm glad I'm bad with names, you were so used to correcting me that you had to correct that alias, huh?" I smirk "Ms. Longueville, if that is your real name!" I cringe at my voice again

"It doesn't matter! Now that I have the Staff of Destruction, i-"

***THUMP!***

Fouquet falls face first, pistol-whipped from behind by a certain Cyan Rider

"DiEnd!" Louise shouts

"Don't you yell at me, Half-pint!" DiEnd retorts "You're not the one who was promised a powerful magic artifact and end up with some worthless old weapon!" DiEnd picks up the Staff of Destruction and tosses it to Tabitha, then points at me "Consider that fair trade for that gold sword, I don't want it anyways!"

**ATTACK RIDE, INVISIBLE**

"Can we just go back now…? I'm seriously disoriented" I whine, we get back on the wagon, Kirche taking the reins we return to the academy with the Staff and Fouquet secured.

* * *

I sigh, having taken a Potion that tasted a lot like Pepto-Bismol, lying down on Louise's bed, I look over to my master whom is putting on an elegant dress, her back to me

"So, what's going to happen to Longueville?" I ask

"She was handed over to the Royal Guard, and the Staff was returned to the vault" she turns around "So… you're not coming the banquet this evening?"

"Not really…" I breathe deep "The whole world is still spinning for me" i roll onto my side, facing her "Go enjoy yourself, I'd hate for you to of gotten all dressed up for nothing…" I smile "May I say, you look quite beautiful Master" with a look of reluctance she leaves, I sigh "Merry Christmas…"

"Oi Partner, it's not Christmas" I laugh

"True, but who knows what day it is in my world, it could be Christmas, Easter, hell it could be the dead of summer, maybe not even a minute has passed since I left, I'm just playing it safe"

"Do ya miss your world?"

"I guess" I take the Sengoku Driver from my pocket "A proper hero would claim 'Oh I need to go home, I left a life behind, my friends and family', but…" I toss my driver in the air and catch it "Is it wrong I'm not that keen on going back anytime soon? And it's not for Louise, or Kirche, or even you Derf… it's the power, I love the power"

"Oi-Oi don't-"

"Yes-Yes, don't let it get to my head, but, in my world, I'm so reserved, so afraid that something I say will end with someone beating the shit out of me that I just keep quiet around too many people" I chuckle half-heartedly "With this though, I can practice what I preach… no that's not the right phrase, I can… talk big and back it up, I'm not afraid anymore" I close my eyes "Derf, tell me, what does that make me?"

"Don't take this too personally, but you sound bit… Cowardly" I laugh

"Yeah, that sounds about right"

"Oi… you're perfectly fine aren't you"

"Yeah, that potion did wonders" I roll to face the window, looking out across the field to a lit-up ballroom…

"Then why-"

"I'm not a resident of this world, I'd return home eventually and just end up breaking her heart, I mean, I have a talking sword, am constantly around 3 cute girls, AND I'm living my dream job of being a Kamen Rider? Yeah, this isn't going to be forever, that much I know"

"Oi, what makes you say that?"

"I know my luck, that's why"

"Partner, If your luck is so bad then how do you have all of those things?" I roll towards Derf "You can't be gloomy, if this is destined to end, then enjoy it all you can while you have!" I stare at the runes on my hand

"Your right, I should…" I chuckle "I'll try starting tomorrow…" I stand up and walk over to the window "Happy New Year's, then?"

"Sounds like a good resolution if I've ever heard one" a foreign voice says to me, I turn around to see a balding man in glasses "Good evening, Songflir"

"Songflir?"

* * *

***ZIP***

_A Zipper drags across the screen, a Fourze Kaban appears, it pops open showing all the new lockseeds displayed in this Chapter_

_{Matsubokkuri Energy, Zangetsu Kamen Ride Card}_

i


	9. The Corrupt Politician Quest!

"Good evening, Songflir"

"Songflir?" I ask "just who are you?"

"Oh, where's my manners, I am Jean Colbert, a professor at this academy" Colbert? Wait that's the guy Longueville…! I reach for my Driver "Calm Down, I am not an enemy, you are curious about your runes, are you not?"

"I'm guessing Fouquet told you about me?" he nods

"Yes, and that's what your runes mean, Songflir, 'Spirit of God' I look at my left hand

"Spirit of God?" I question, the Professor pulls out a little black book

"Yes, a rare rune, it's the only known branch Rune to Gundolf and the Gandálfr"

"Branch rune?"

"Well, Gandálfr, also known as the 'Left Hand of God', is a legendary type of familiar, with only one known familiar of this type, that being of the legendary Founder Brimir's"

"Huh, If you don't mind me asking, who's Brimir?" I ask

"Brimir, is the only known Void mage. His descendants are the royal families of Tristain, Albion, Gallia. Romalia thus is why he is called the Founder" I tilt my head

"So my runes are pretty powerful?" he nods

"Quite, as the name implies, you fatigue slower and even gain stamina in pinches, we don't know much else other than it's in and outs, since there has only ever been 6 Songflir's, well I guess that's 7 now, even then you're the only modern Songflir"

"You could of fooled me, the moment the battle ends I feel exhausted" Colbert scratches his chin

"That's one of the outs, see Songflir is a bit of a double-edged sword, the more Songflir gives, the more it takes away, and if you're in poor condition Songflir can suppress it, but only so much" I think back to earlier today against the Golem "Most Songflir's end up an athlete or in the military" I scratch my head

"I'm guessing by that you mean that Humans mainly get the Songflir runes… that's how it works right?" he nods, I sigh "So I'm some legendary hero or something?" Colbert shakes his head

"While exceedingly powerful, the Masters of Songflir's haven't done anything to exceptional… and your master is Valliere and… well, I think you are aware of her Magic Quotient"

"Are you calling my master defective?" I ask, more menacingly than intended

"No, not at all" the professor smiles "Well, have a good evening" he says as he leaves

"Songflir, huh?" I sigh as I lay down on my hay, I stretch and yawn eventually falling asleep

* * *

I find myself next to Louise before the princess in a private audience, why? I'm not entirely sure, since I woke up at some point on the ride here…

The princess Henny… Hennytita… the princess stands with a scepter in hand and walks towards us

"Congratulations and well done, Louise Françoise" Louise bows her head

"Thank you, your highness, but I'm really not worthy of the honor of such a wonderful title as Chevalier"

"But what you've achieved has made you worthy, you led the capture of the thief that's had the palace up arms for a while now" the princess turns to me "And you too have earned my thanks, trustworthy familiar" I rub my eyes

"Oh, thanks" I yawn, Louise glares daggers at me

"I trust you can take care of my good friend Louise in the foreseeable future" she lifts her hand to me, presenting it, Louise moves in between us

"Your highness, you can't, not to a familiar like him!"

"But to protect you is equal in my eyes to protecting me personally; I must give something in return for such a deed of loyalty" with that Louise steps aside, I stare blankly at her hand

"You're-" I stop Louise before she can finish

"I know what I'm supposed to do… it's just, kinda weird to me…" Louise stares at me "Fine, fine, I'll do it" I kneel down, clasping the Princess's hand in mine and kiss it, I stand and back away, the speed at which I did it leaves an awkward air for a while until the princess clears her throat

"Well, that aside, I do have a favor to ask of you"

"Anything at all your highness!" Louise almost begs

"I'd like the two of you to live out in the village for a while" Louise looks to her in shock

"T-The village?"

* * *

I stand outside of a clothing shop; Louise eventually comes out in pink sandal-things, a plain black dress and a matching beret

"It's so dull…" Louise groans

"We have to fit in, Louise"

"I know! But i don't understand why they can't be more fashionable!"

"Because fashion is a fancy way of saying 'overpriced rags' it'd blow our cover instantly"

Louise growls for a moment before sighing

"Right… after all, we have to uphold the permit the princess gave us" Louise looks up

* * *

"You want us to spy for you in the main village?" Louise asks, holding the scroll in her hands

"Yes, lately I've heard tale of nobles who were oppressing peasants, and-" I accidentally cut off the Princess with my snickering "I don't understand what's funny about this"

"Sorry, It's just that's not the first time I've heard those words in the same sentence" the princess gives me sad eyes "That look is over 1000 years too late for me, but if we can root it here and now, I'm game" The girls give me a surprised look

"Has this already happened where you're from? could you be from the future?" the princess asks

"No, not at all, but a similar event happened, often actually, unfortunately the ones in charge back then turned a blind eye and… well do you know what a guillotine is?" the princess makes a grim face "Yeah, it's worth a shot though"

"I appreciate your assistance then" her eyes become downcast "One of many reason I get when I ask about it, is that it is in effort to draw out the one whom attacked Count Mott" I cringe

"Understood your highness!" Louise says as she forces me to bow

* * *

"Yup, we are spying at the moment, we can't stand out Louise"

"Well, the next thing we need is a hor-"

"No, we walk; do you honestly see anyone else on a horse?" Louise groans "Besides we only have 400… uh, what is the currency here again?"

"It's Ecu, Livre, Sou, and Denier; 1 ecu is 6 livres, 1 livre is 20 sous, and 1 sou is 12 deniers"

"So we could have worse" Louise sighs at my comment

"Yes, but… It's a pittance! Oh well, let's find a place to stay atleast" we make our way to a tall goldenrod building with an ornate white entry "You stay out here" she goes inside, I look up at the structure

"Is it me, or does this place look expensive as hell? what do you think Derf?"

"Should ya really be talking to me? A talking sword isn't exactly 'peasant', partner"

"Oh, right, thanks Derf" Derf falls back into his sheath, I check my inner pocket, feeling my Matsubokkuri Energy and Matsubokkuri Lockseeds, i couldn't very well bring Himawari, since I bet Mott described it to the authorities, it makes me glad I put on a large blue cloak over my clothes and an orange scarf around my nose and mouth, luckily I don't think he saw Derf aside from Derfsou, of course I have my driver with me, but it's more so DiEnd doesn't steal it, and Kirche is holding onto my Lockseeds, and i…

Well I might of promised her a kiss if when I came back it was still in one piece

…

…

"Man it sure is taking her a long-"

"200 ECU A NIGHT?!" I hear my master scream from inside, a few minutes later she storms out, stopping right in front of me

"Maybe we should just find a cheaper Inn?" she blows up in my face

"NO! I cannot sleep in a cheap-" I step forward

"Stop" I force her face up to look into my eyes "I'm going to stop you now before you do something stupid, the Princess entrusted me to protect you, and I had resolved myself to do that before I even knew this world had royalty" she pulls her head away "So, we are going to stay in a cheap inn, eat cheap food, and if you can pull through… uh… I'll… uhhh, something?" she remains silent for minutes, it almost feels like hours, I can almost visibly see her anger boiling

"…If I do something so demeaning than you do too, I'll have to think about it" her last words are heavy and venomous "Let's go…" we find a quaint, wooden, two-story 'mom pop' inn that's 20 Ecu a night, more than enough time to hound out this abusive noble, we make our way to the room, Louise locks the door "This place… isn't… that bad" she says begrudgingly under her breath

"That's the spirit!" I say, lying down on one of the beds "God this disguise is hot"

"Then take it off"

"Are you kidding? They had my wanted poster in the lobby!" Louise groans

"I swear you're stupid, you ATTACKED a noble! No, you MAIMED a noble! Over a commoner girl!"

"Please, refrain from talking about my friends like that" I sigh "Well, we won't have any problem pulling off the Brother-Sister cover" I sit up

"What kind of places should we scout out first?"

"If most nobles are like Mott, a place with loads of women, cute and or sexy women"

"Of course..." Louise moans disgustedly "We can look for places tomorrow"

"Actually… maybe I should solo those, no offense, but sleazy bars aren't places you _bring_ women…"

"You dog! You just want to drool over and ogle women!" Louise shouts

"No-No! its just you're an actual noble, you should look around noble places that I wouldn't know about and I'll check the sleazy bars, that makes sense right?" Louise remains silent, I have sort of been leading the charge… "I'm sorry I'm making you compromise so much master, I hope you understand it's for the sake of the mission, I understand the situation is rather demeaning for you"

"I know" is all Louise says

"I'll leave you alone for a bit" I exit the room and the inn and wonder around the Village, I find myself at a water fountain, I stare at my reflection in the water "Just how do water fountains like this work, it re-uses the pooled water, but surely some technology does that… or maybe its magic…"

"Ohhhh" a voice that's both masculine and feminine blasts from behind me catching me off guard, I turn around reaching for Derf to see a big, muscular man in black short-shorts and a purple half-tanktop, wearing a white choker and cuffs, he has big lips a goatee and a small mustache, his hair is brown and his eyes hazel "Oh my, you must be a traveling warrior, correct?" I pause, a bit confused at the situation, I glance at my hand that's grabbing for Derf

"Oh yes, I am, I-I just came to town wi-" I'm cut off

"Well, as you can obviously see, I am no one suspicious at all!" the weird man says dancing somewhat, waving his body along to a nonexistent tune

"You're joking right? " I mutter under my breath

"My name is Scarron and I run a lovely tavern just up the road, called the Charming Fairy" Scarron says as he squirms some more

"O-Oh really, you don't say…" he gets up into my face

"Oh, but i DOOOOOO say, you should stop by sometime, byeeeeee~" he twirls away, leaving me stunned and confused

"The 'Charming Fairy' huh, well, it's a place to start" I survey the town until sunset, buy a meal that's 5 ecu, and head back to our Inn room

* * *

It's dark out, I note as I stand at the window, secretly observing Louise who's sitting on a bed in its reflection

'We're down to 380… 365… 360 ecu" Louise remarks subtracting our first night, her meal, and my meal, no surprise hers was 3 times the cost of mine "If we keep spending 40 ecu a night, we'll be broke in nine days" in the reflection of the window I see her turn to me "Do you have to eat?" I cringe for a moment, thinking back to how I barely finished the small meal I got

"Not really, just buy a big meal and I'll eat the scraps" I clutch my driver, fearful of what's happening, Louise sighs unaware

"I guess It doesn't matter, we'd only be saving 5 ecu a night, I mean, we'd get one more day, but if we can't find the corrupt noble in 9 days how will 10 be any different?"

"Let's go to sleep master, there's no need to overthink it" I yawn moving to the vacant bed

"Well, good night" Louise says as I take off Derf and lean him against the nightstand, covering myself in a blanket, the feeling of a warm bed is not lost on my body, I pass out almost immediately before barely uttering a 'good night' of my own…

* * *

***ZIP***

_A Zipper drags across the screen, a Fourze Kaban appears, it rattles a bit before falling over_

* * *

Incep: "This chapter is a set-up chapter, and i apologize, but it more than any other I hope has showed my most important point, Elliot is NOT Saito with Kamen Rider Powers and he's not a self-insert (That's what Demon Invasion is for, and even then that Incepihyike is exaggerated so he's not an emotionless husk like I am).

That being said Merry Lovemas everyone, like I said before, the next chapter will be the 4th of July (at the latest), Seeya then!

EDIT 6:54 PM 7/1/2015 : all instances of 'Enchanted Fairy' changed to 'Charming Fairy', as the wiki says that is the correct name


	10. Elliot's Incognito Mission!

Incep: "Jesus, I procrastinated hard, see I had planned to upload this early to surprise ya'll but I'm writing THIS PART June 25, and I'm NOT EVEN DONE, I also had to do some back tracking (Apparently the Enchanted Fairy is actually the Charming Fairy, according to the Wikia anyways), and yet i managed to get this out early -.-, Even if you don't celebrate it, have a Happy Fourth of July, enjoy!"

* * *

I sit up, fully refreshed and invigorated, I stretch and yawn, having slept in a real bed for the first time in what feels like a week...

"Hmmm, how long HAVE I been here?" I ask under my breath, I look over to the asleep Louise "I could ask her, but, why do I have the feeling she'd interpret that as something negative..."

"Morning partner" Derf says to me quietly

"Mornin'" I reply as I stare at the rusted talking sword, making me wonder if the Inn Keeper has sword cleaning materials, my cover as a traveling swordsman with his little sister would be compromised if my sword looks bad...

"Hey Derf, how's about I get that rust off of you?"

"O-Oi, really?!" Derf asks, very ecstatic; I simply smile in response, tightening up my disguise and sheathing Derf, I head downstairs, as I do the inn owner's son, a slim, young man about my age with short brown hair, bored blue eyes and not too remarkable facial features, hails me from behind the check-in counter

"Mornin'" he says with little enthusiasm, sounding like he greeted because it's part of his job rather than any actual kindness, he glances at my face and his eyes light up

"Ah yes, morning to you too" I say in the faux-accent I adapted at some point when we were checking in, perhaps a caution to far considering the wanted posters don't have audio, but it was a 'heat of the moment' thing, when you see your face on a wanted poster, it shakes you up "May I ask, is there a place where I can tend to my blade" I draw Derf, showing his rust to the young man

"Oh, yeah, it's uh, right out back" he points to a door behind him, as I go towards the door, he grabs my arm, pulling me around to him, he looks into my eyes with an expectant look "So, uh, dude, are you that wanted earth mage?" I glance at the poster, lo and behold, next to the sketch there's a brown colored Dot symbol, Earth mage? Where the hell did they get that from?

As I stare at the artist rendition of my face it hits me, if I'm not convincing enough, I could very well get caught...

"Listen to me carefully..." I begin, swelling my courage into a performance, steeling my glance I grab his arm and stare back at him, causing the young man to cower slightly "...A sword is a man's weapon, no substitutes! A bow? FOR COWARDS! A spear? FOR WEAKLINGS! A flimsy, weak, wand? YOU HAVE NO PLACE THE BATTLEFIELD! Do we have understanding?!" I growl, in the deep accent, the poor guy is shaking...

"S-sir yes sir..." I pat him on the back, reassuring him, and head through the door into a grassy, fenced-off 'backyard' area, where a lone, worn down stump is rooted with several objects sitting around it, the moment I close the door, i slump against it, and breathe a sigh of relief

"Oh my god, I hammed it up back there!"

"I thought it was rather convincing partner!" Derf somehow launches himself from my grip and onto the log "Come on now partner!" I sigh and walk over.

Derf explains the tools around me as I get to work removing the rust with several instruments I've never seen before. I figured it would just be one of those stone wheel things, but I should expect to be surprised at this point, in the end Derf looks MUCH better without all of that rust on him, so mission accomplished I guess.

I re-enter the inn's lobby to find Louise waiting for me, staring angrily at my wanted poster, we head out to scout the town.

* * *

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Ugh... five more minutes..."

***PFWOOSH!***

The door shoots inward causing a loud slamming sound, David jumps awake

"GYAHHH!"

He stands there dressed in just his uniform pants with a shocked expression on face as he stares at Kirche and Tabitha

"Holy six pack..." Kirche says, before clearing her throat "Anyways, the teachers just called an assembly, get dressed and let's go"

* * *

As the trio walk down the stairwell...

"So what is this assembly about?" David asks

"Apparently there's another thief" Kirche says

"Really?" David sighs "wasn't that Fouquet girl just caught a day or so ago?"

"Yeah, what's really different is that supposedly he attacked a Count, cutting his arm off"

"Damn..."

The trio makes it out of the tower and walk down the hall to the auditorium

"So..." Kirche nudges David "Are you and Louise?" she asks

"What no, why would you think that? Just because we live across from each other, I mean, I haven't even been here for a week, in fact, I barely know you..." he points to Tabitha "...And I've never even met you until now!"

"Fair enough" Kirche says

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I swear she's hogging my darling all for herself!"

"Your darling?" David questions

"Yes, her familiar, oh, he's brave and strong and, and..." Kirche proceeds to sigh dreamily

"Wait, I thought her familiar was a dog?"

"it's no surprise you'd get that by the way she treats him"

"So he isn't?"

***KA-THUNK!***

Kirche drops a small black case, she hurries to pick it up

"Safe..." She says with a sigh

"I didn't even notice you were carrying that" David stares at the case "Why does it look so familiar though?" Kirche scoffs are his confusion

"I assure it isn't, after all my darling is one-of-a-kind! He's not even from this wo-"

"We're here" Tabitha says, interrupting them, the three filter in to relatively adjacent seats, near Guiche and Montmorency.

The Headmaster Osmond, an old man in black robes with long grey hair that drapes into his long beard, takes the stage in front of the many students, The headmaster clears his throat.

"Attention students, as you may have heard an assailant attacked a high ranking official and is on the run currently, this assembly is to detail the culprit to you so that you can spot him, he is incredibly dangerous and has killed trained guards, so DO NOT approach him, from the details given by Count Mott, he is approximately 17, Black hair, Green eyes, Bronze plates were found in the room he entered the estate from, inscribed upon it was a crude, indistinguishable map, some of the guards say he left on a strange, roaring familiar, with this it is suspected he is an earth mage, and that-"

"-Kamen RAT..." Guiche mutters to himself "If just explain the circumstances... that criminal THREATENED me to get that bronze plate, I can get rid of that upstart commoner for good!"

"You better not be implying my darling did this Guiche" Kirche says, Guiche turns his head to her

"OF COURSE HE DI-"

"Gramont! Silence please, this is important!" Osmond says from the stage, Guiche crosses his arm and grumbles.

"No one would believe him" Tabitha says

"Why?" David asks

"Because my darling defeated him in a duel! Everyone would assume Guiche is licking his wounded pride, that's what you meant, right Tabitha?" Kirche asks, Tabitha merely nods

* * *

The sun begins to set as the sky turns purple and stars fill the empty void.

"And this where we part ways... Master" the last part I say under my breath as we're in a crowd

"So, you're heading to this... 'Charming Fairy' place?" Louise asks, visibly disgusted by the thought of me going to sleazy bar

"Yes, and you said you were going to check out that fancy hotel we went to yesterday?" She nods, showing her Uniform under her civilian disguise

"We'll meet back at the inn when the moons are at the highest point" she says

"So about midnight-ish then? Got it" we part ways and I head down the street to the 'Charming Fairy' establishment, it's a long walk, but I eventually reach it.

The Charming Fairy is a nice looking building with a ridiculous number of windows out front, 9 in total, it seems like the owner lives here as it has this 'Inn' quality to it, though it's definitely a sleazy bar; If the frilly outfits and cute girls are any tell, its unsurprisingly full as only one table is empty, I take a seat and luckily its infront of a window, so If anything happens outside I can respond quickly, I scan the bar for anybody who outwardly looks like a noble, there's a more revealing black frilly costume on display on the stage, is there some contest going on?

"Hello!" A brown haired girl in a powder blue outfit says standing next to my table "I'm Jeanne! What would you like?"

It's not like I can order alcohol, not so much that I'm underage so much as I can't stand the taste.

"Just water, I'm waiting for someone" I lie, with a smile she nods and walks off "I hope a noble shows up soon, I don't know how long I can linger here just ordering water..." I say quietly, thinking to myself out loud. The cute brunette returns with my water and I tip her, which seems to make her happy, she glances at the black outfit on display and leaves with a skip in her step.

As I sip at my water a rotund man in green regalia with gold designs and a red cape enters with a troop of guards...

That's probably my fault, huh...

"Oh if it isn't Lord Chillan~" The owner of the Charming Fairy, Scabbard or something says, 'squirming' towards the short brown haired man with a pencil thin mustache "It's nice of you to come all the way out here!"

"It looks like your business is doing quite well Scarron..." The noble says, one could almost see dollar signs in his eyes as they shift around quickly from the drinks to the customers as if taking inventory and making a head count.

"Oh no oh no, not at all, today's the exception, usual we're so empty you could hear a coin drop!" Scarrock-or whatever-exaggerates, with all these girls, I bet this place always has customers.

"Enough with the excuses! I'm here today as a customer" he says

"Ohhhh~ well you might me out of luck, we JUST ran out of tables" The noble smirks at the comment, snapping his fingers the guards twirl, from my seat what looks like muskets, all the customers stand up and the lively atmosphere turns dead quiet, out of defiance I loudly sip my water, he laughs uproariously

"BWAAHAHAHA! I see, you must an out-of-towner! It'd be in your best interest to stand" He walks over to my table, slamming his palm on it. "I'll have you know that is my favorite table" he says with a shit-eating grin

"That's nice" I reply, I move a hand into my disguise and hold the Matsubokkuri Lockseed preparing myself for escape if need be, the guards point their weapons at me.

"Listen up, I'm Lord Chillan, a Tax Collector, yes that's right, I'm of nobility! You disrespectful commoners think just because that armored charlatan attacked Count Mott that you can do as you please? Don't make me laugh!"

"I'm the one being disrespectful?"

"YES, YES YOU ARE!" he shouts

"Hmm, I see well you know wha-" I quickly press on the lockseed

**BATTLE START!**

A zipper appears behind me as an Elementary Inves jumps out, it begins to rush towards the guards, everyone, including myself run from the establishment, I stick close, watching the Lord

"Damnit!" He pulls out-!

"T-The Ichigo Lockseed?! How does he have that?!" I say aloud in shock, As my Inves is preoccupied with the guards, Chillan stares at the lockseed

"I was supposed to turn this in with my next tax report, I heard that this is a powerful magic artifact, capable of summoning some unbounded familiar, lets see how true that is hmmm!"

**BATTLE START!**

A zipper opens as a Shika Inves jumps out, the orange and blue deer-like creature's presence causes my grey cocoon-like Inves to stop and turn towards it, a small ring appears around the two

***DUN, DUN, DUN, DING!***

"Shit! An Inves battle, b-but I'm at a total disadvantage Matsubokkuri is a C-Class lockseed and Ichigo is an A-Class, damnit if I lose, he'll get my lockseed!" I speak under my breath, I run into the bar and draw my sword and leap into the ring, if I'm right, when held the Inves have a safety mode where they can't attack humans unless the lockseed is dropped, I point my sword at the Lord's Inves

"What are you doing?!"

"This one looks more vicious, I'll deal with it first!" I run forward and slash through it...

Because when a battle starts Inves become holographic in nature...

I honestly forgot about that...

"You idiot that one is mine!" As soon as he said that an idea popped into my head, doing a quick check I see all the guards he had with him where knocked unconscious by my Inves, alright, let's do this!

"Then you're the one who was summoning monsters!" I shout, loud enough for the scatted patrons outside to hear "That is why they aren't attacking you!" clenching the lockseed I order my Inves to strike me in the back, of course it passes through me, but I throw myself forward, to the lord's feet, the onlookers begin mumbling to themselves

"Did you see that!"

"What are those things?"

"Damn noble, as if money wasn't enough for him, he wants our lives too!"

"W-What are you all talking about-!" getting to my feet I bring Derf to his neck, he drops the lockseed, run past him, grabbing it on the way and close the Strawberry shaped lockseed, sheathing Derf.

**BATTLE OVER! **

I bring my Inves over and hold him, I pull out the copy of the princesses letter I have

"For abuse power, by order of the princess of Tristan, you are under arrest Lord Chillex!"

"First of all its Chillan! Secondly its Tristain! And thirdly WHAT?!"

"Heheh, I'm not good with names" after a while law enforcement drops by and I give them the run down, and they arrest Chillan, I wait at the Inn for Louise to get back when she does I tell her what happened

"Why'd you draw ALL that attention?!"

"I, uh... don't know" now that she mentions it, that could of ended up real bad! "Sorry Master... heheh" She sighs

"That's fine, your distraction let me get a couple of corrupt nobles, so that should of gotten the princesses point across, I'm sure things will smooth over soon enough"

"You're hopeful, I expect this will making tensions between the classes even worse, not only that, but I bet a lot of nobles now resent the princess"

"Well we can only wait, we're heading back to the academy tomorrow" she says as she lays down on to the bed, I roll over and stare out the window

"I wonder what's going on at the academy..."

* * *

***ZIP***

_A Zipper drags across the screen, a Fourze Kaban appears, it opens as the Ichigo lockseed is tossed back in_

* * *

Anyways, you might have noticed some weird writing during the scenes where Elliot wasn't present, that's because I switch to third person for that(and i usually write first person so it was awkward for me) I have done it before (With David) but that was in small bursts, this time around I had to write a whole scene ., well, hopefully I become a better writer because of it, oh and don't expect the next chapter anytime soon, I JUST got Persona Q, so maybe winter-ish? i tend to do it on Saturdays and the next holiday( I know of) is Halloween, so then-ish, I don't know, well, until next time.


End file.
